The Broken
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Lizzy and Shadow are best friends. They don't have much in common besides their love for Yu-Gi-Oh. What happens when polar opposite best friends get thrown into its troubles but Shadow doesn't want to leave because she finally knows love? R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Meet Me at the Equinox

1: Meet Me at the Equinox.

Kira Blackwater, also known as Shadow, sat on her front porch staring at the night sky as the moonlight from the full moon glimmered down on her. She had been sitting there for around twenty minutes, now waiting for the trouble to arise.

Shadow lived in the bad part of her city; a lot of drugs, alcohol, prostitutes, and violence. But she always lived for the violence.

Shadow's roommate, Lizzy Ashfield, has been her friend for around ten years now. Lizzy was currently pacing around the living room nervously while her friend sat calmly waiting for the fight. Where Shadow was a dark dressed, quiet, fighter girl, Lizzy was her polar opposite in every possible way. No one ever knew how they became friends.

From under the hood on her head and behind her hair covered face, Shadow smirked. Trouble was coming, she could feel it. She stood and cracked her fingerless leather gloved hands. Standing at about 5' 5" and weighing around 120 pounds, she didn't seem that threatening.

But she's always been underestimated by just about everybody.

Earlier that Saturday, Lizzy and Shadow watched Yu-Gi-Oh together like usual (**A/N:** **because they're the coolest eighteen year olds you'll ever meet. Haha.**), went out to lunch, Lizzy dragged her friend shopping to which Shadow turned the tables and dragged Lizzy into Hot Topic. In the midst of dinner, Shadow saw on the news that Lizzy's older brother was the leader of a new gang coming to NYC.

That set her off and was her motive for her current position.

Now Lizzy was watching her best friend beat the living hell out of six guys bigger, older, and stronger looking than her. Shadow was winning, but then Markus came into the fight with a gun. He never played fair for the ten years Shadow's known him.

"Kira, I've missed you. How's my sweet little sister doing?" He said sadistically.

"Better off without your heroin addicted ass," she replied calmly. Shadow rarely spoke to most people, but when she did, it was amazing the things she would say. She knew things, and was snarky. Nobody could ever figure her out. Not even Lizzy sometimes.

One of Markus's goons came out of the house with Lizzy which really pissed Shadow off. She began fighting again; punching, kicking, thrashing, then the first bullet was fired. It was only into the air, but it caught Shadow off guard and she was grabbed.

As Markus began to rant, Shadow gave her blonde-haired friend a look that they knew as, '_Escape tactic and run, __**now!**_' Lizzy nodded and the duo narrowly escaped their grips, and ran like two bats out of hell.

"Where do we run?" Lizzy asked frantically. She never knew how, but Shadow always knew where to go and when.

"The alley up ahead." Shadow replied calmly.

"Are you insane?"

Shadow sighed, and yanked Lizzy into the alley. "I have a feeling that there's an escape here."

"It's a dead end here, we both know that!" Lizzy argued. "But why can't we see the end? The moonlight is bright enough and then there's the street lamps—"

Shadow walked further in. "I think it's a portal to somewhere."

Lizzy looked at her dark friend like she'd gone mental. "A portal?" Shouts and footsteps were growing nearer to the two. "Let's try it!" She said shakily.

Shadow nodded, the two linked arms, and walked into the blackish-purple cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Okay so I came up with yet another newbie. Haha. I'll get back to the others very soon. But here's this one in the mean time(: Review, my dears(:

And here's chapter two's preview;;;

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW:<p>

* * *

><p><span>2: Beautiful Nightmares.<span>

"C'mon, Shadow! You loved this season!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow. _Rain, eerie sky,_ she thought, _wait, the rain! That was the omen of—_

"Liz," Shadow began cautiously, "if you're right, and my hunch is right, than we need to get the hell out of here. Now."

Lizzy blinked in confusion, her light blonde hair sticking to her somewhat pale face from the rain. "You're having another one of those feelings, aren't you?"

"Sort of. But," her voice became a whisper, "if this really is the Yu-Gi-Oh realm, and this really is Domino City, and you know my favourite season, whose omen was the rain at night?" Lizzy gasped and Shadow nodded. "It's not safe out here. You know what Domino City looks like better than anyone, so where the hell are we?"

Lizzy looked around for a moment, then said they were probably a few blocks from the Kame Game Shop. Shadow mentally groaned; sure, they needed the Pharaoh's help, but Shadow couldn't stand any one of them. She just needed Lizzy to be safe.


	2. Beautiful Nightmares

**Kuraki-chan:** Yupp, so I'm back with another newbie. You guys know the drill, I don't own anything YGO related and leave your reviews(: So, onto the story! :D

* * *

><p><span>2: Beautiful Nightmares.<span>

"Shadow? Shadow? Shadow? Shadow!" Lizzy's voice irritated the onyx haired girl awake.

"What's the matter, Liz?" Shadow asked tiredly.

"Look around, Shadow; I think we're in more trouble!"

Shadow rubbed her pale grey eyes, and looked around when they focused. "I'll bite; where are we? On the other side of New York?"

Lizzy shook her friend frantically, much to Shadow's annoyment. "We're in Domino City!"

Had it been in Shadow's personality, she would have laughed hysterically at her insane blonde friend. "Liz, this isn't Yu-Gi-Oh. I think you've been watching it for far too many years."

Lizzy huffed. "What if I can prove it to you?"

Shadow shrugged. "That I'd quite enjoy seeing."

Lizzy grinned and yanked Shadow up, pulling her down the sidewalk. The sky was an eerie shade of black and green and the further the two walked, the harder it began to rain.

"C'mon, Shadow! You loved this season!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow. _Rain, eerie sky,_ she thought, _wait, the rain! That was the omen of—_

"Liz," Shadow began cautiously, "if you're right, and my hunch is right, than we need to get the hell out of here. Now."

Lizzy blinked in confusion, her light blonde hair sticking to her somewhat pale face from the rain. "You're having another one of those feelings, aren't you?"

"Sort of. But," her voice became a whisper, "if this really is the Yu-Gi-Oh realm, and this really is Domino City, and you know my favourite season, whose omen was the rain at night?" Lizzy gasped and Shadow nodded. "It's not safe out here. You know what Domino City looks like better than anyone, so where the hell are we?"

Lizzy looked around for a moment, then said they were probably a few blocks from the Kame Game Shop. Shadow mentally groaned; sure, they needed the Pharaoh's help, but Shadow couldn't stand any one of them. She just needed Lizzy to be safe.

A dark feeling came over Shadow. She knew she had to get Lizzy out of there and quickly as possible.

"I need you to do _exactly_ what I tell you, Liz." The blonde nodded furiously, thinking, _No way in hell I'm getting sent to the Shadow Realm not ten minutes in!_ "You need to run your happy little ass to the game shop as quickly as you possibly can. Once you get there, tell Yugi, the Pharaoh, who-the-hell-ever, what's happened. If I'm not there in half an hour, call my cell. You know I get service everywhere. If I don't answer, come looking within two blocks radius with the Pharaoh. If you can't find me, use your tech-geek-ness to use the tracking device in my phone to find me. Understood?" Lizzy nodded again. "Good, go!" Lizzy ran and Shadow sighed.

Shadow leaned against a flickering light post and ran a hand through her shoulder-length onyx hair. She loved trouble, but knew this was far more than she could ever bargain for.

"Well, what do we have here?" A sinister voice approached Shadow.

_Bakura, of course,_ she thought.

Shadow looked to the white-haired, soaking wet teen with bored grey eyes. Not even the Millennium Ring around his neck spooked her like it would have Lizzy. She always had a fascination with the Ring and Bakura in general.

Bakura smirked at the girl before him. "I sense a dark aura within you, something I haven't come by lately. Who are you?"

"I go by Shadow," she replied simply and in a bored tone, "I've been called so because of my dark appearance and quick, fluent movements."

"You're a fighter?"

"When I'm bored."

"So you're troublesome?"

"To most, yes."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't the time nor need to divulge my life's story to you."

"You are a wise girl."

"I'm just not stupid like most. I don't trust easily."

Bakura stepped closer to the pale girl and his Ring began to glow. This made Bakura curious, very, very curious…

"I heard you and you…_friend_ talking," he said slowly, "so I am well aware that she is waiting for you at the game shop."

"Your point?"

Bakura grinned. "Your premonitions will guide you to me; allow them after you meet up with your friend."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to, and you know it." Bakura turned and left, and Shadow walked to the Kame Game Shop like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> mkay, there's chapter two(: Sorry they seem so short, they're always longer in my notebooks . I'll work on that though. Until then, review and here's a chapter three preview(:

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>3: Devil's Doorway.<span>

"_Kiriki…"_ Shadow slightly gasped. She sat up and looked around; Liz was still passed out, and she was alone in the living room besides that.

_Now I'm hearing things? Fantastic,_ she thought.

"_Your premonitions will guide you to me; allow them after you meet up with your friend."_ Bakura's voice rang in her pale ears.

"What harm could it do…?" She muttered as she managed to sneak outside.

Shadow inhaled the post-rain night air and focused. Her feet began to lead her before she just followed what seemed to be pulling her. She walked a few blocks, then down a quiet street where she found Bakura sitting on his porch, grinning.

"I knew you'd come," he said as Shadow sat beside him.


	3. Devil's Doorway

3: Devil's Doorway.

Shadow walked into the game shop and Lizzy exhaled a sigh of relief. Shadow mentally did the same upon seeing her friend safe with the Moto's.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"I was fine; just needed a moment." Shadow lied.

"Lizzy told us what happened," Yami began, "but you'll be safe here and we'll figure out how to get you two back home."

Shadow nodded and Lizzy looked away. "What if we don't want to go home…?"

"Lizzy, it's much too dangerous for you two to be in this realm. The quicker we can figure out how and why you're here and how to get you home, the better." Yami explained.

"Yeah Liz," added Shadow, "what we see on TV is nothing compared to what would really happen. You've always been intrigued with the duels, what would you do if you got stuck in the middle of a Shadow Game?"

Lizzy nodded solemnly and Yami said they could stay there for the night. Then Shadow thought of something.

"If we're gonna be stuck here for a while, we may as well get an apartment or something and not make a scene of ourselves," she spoke in monotone.

Lizzy's green eyes lit up. "Yeah! We could get jobs and stuff and—and you could teach me how to duel like you promised!"

Yami looked at Shadow curiously. "You duel?"

Shadow shrugged. "I liked the show and needed something to do as a little kid to upstage the big kids."

"Shadow's the best!" Lizzy exclaimed like she used to as a child. "She's never lost a single match! She could totally take down anyone! Even Kaiba!"

_I had to because of your loud mouth,_ Shadow thought bitterly.

"I'm not that fantastic, Liz. Besides, things are different here. Sometimes the stakes are higher than just losing your rarest card or getting your lunch dumped on you."

Yami nodded. "Yes, and I fear a new threat on the rise."

"I sense the darkness as well." Shadow stated. "Nothing that can't be handled, though."

Yami nodded, and got some blankets and pillows for the girls. Lizzy fell asleep almost immediately, Shadow, on the other hand, could not.

"_You have a crush on an anime boy!" Ten year old Lizzy teased her friend as they watched Yu-Gi-Oh that Saturday morning like always._

"_I do not." Shadow replied defiantly. "Boys and most people are a stupid waste of time. Especially—"_

"_Oh hush, Shadow! You totally have a thing for Bakura! Sometimes, you even act like him. It's scary, Shadow." Lizzy giggled._

_Shadow shrugged. "He's misunderstood and impulsive. Besides, your diary says you'd just love to be Mrs. Lizzy Wheeler." Shadow winked._

_Lizzy's cheeks flushed and her jaw dropped. "You read my diary?"_

"_You left it laying around."_

"_IT WAS UNDER MY MATRESS, SHADOW!"_

"_Oh, my bad."_

Shadow smiled ever so slightly at that memory. Lizzy still had a thing for Joey about eight years later, and Shadow…well, she still wanted to figure Bakura out and help him. They were alike in many ways.

"_Kiriki…"_ Shadow slightly gasped. She sat up and looked around; Liz was still passed out, and she was alone in the living room besides that.

_Now I'm hearing things? Fantastic,_ she thought.

"_Your premonitions will guide you to me; allow them after you meet up with your friend."_ Bakura's voice rang in her pale ears.

"What harm could it do…?" She muttered as she managed to sneak outside.

Shadow inhaled the post-rain night air and focused. Her feet began to lead her before she just followed what seemed to be pulling her. She walked a few blocks, then down a quiet street where she found Bakura sitting on his porch, grinning.

"I knew you'd come," he said as Shadow sat beside him.

"What makes you think that?" Shadow retorted as she looked towards the sky.

"You don't ignore your premonitions."

"Why do you keep calling them that?"

"What else would you call those strange feelings you get that lead you places?"

"Intuition I guess. How do you seem to think you know me?"

"My _intuition_ I suppose," he smirked and glanced at her emotionless expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you sitting outside?" Shadow kept going, unphased by his smartass comments.

"Because little Ryou doesn't like to tell me where he hides the house key."

Shadow looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "And you haven't picked the lock because…?"

Bakura was unimaginably intrigued with the girl beside him. He watched her as she stood, took a bobby pin from her pocket, bit off a plastic covered end, and picked the lock with ease.

"I know how to do it with a credit card, nail file, and when my nails are long enough, too. You'd be surprised at how many times Lizzy and I get locked out of things."

Bakura smirked and led the onyx haired girl in, closing the door behind him. He sensed a great power within this girl; she'd be very useful to him in due time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> hooray! Things are getting interesting now! :D I'd absolutely love to thank **RiverTear980** for her amazing reviews that absolutely made my day; this one goes out to her(:

And here be a preview for chapter four; where things start to get hot(;

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>4: Snared By Desire.<span>

"Why are you fascinated with my Millennium Ring?" Bakura's voice snapped Shadow from her thoughts.

"It's always interested me. Always seemed…the most useful I guess you could say."

Bakura stared at the girl before him intently. "You take interest in me, don't you?"

"That's two questions you asked me." Shadow stated blankly.

Bakura smirked and moved from the arm-chair he was in to next to Shadow on the couch. "Answer it."

"Why should I?"

"Alright," _I'll play her game,_ "you said that in your realm this is all a TV show."

"So what?"

"Most people have a favourite character, who's yours?" He grinned.

Shadow tried to keep up her emotionless façade, but it was slipping. "I never was much of an optimistic type,"

"Which rules out Yugi and his pathetic cheerleaders."

"And I live for trouble," to even her amazement, Shadow swallowed hard. Why was he having such an affect on her?

"And you offer your assistance to me," Bakura leaned closer to her, "Such a curious girl you are."


	4. Snared By Desire

4: Snared By Desire.

"So," said Bakura as the two sat in the living room, "would you care to talk to me now?"

"As long as you do the same."

"Bargaining, are we?"

"If you want me to answer your questions, you'll answer mine. But whatever's said in this room, stays in this room."

Bakura smirked. "Very well, but we'll make it official."

Shadow made a face. "Please don't tell me you're talking about spit-shaking like some of the morons I know?" (**A/N: uhm…I very much so doubt that'd be 'Kura's style. Haha.**)

Bakura looked disgusted as well. "No, Shadow," something flickered in Shadow's chest when he said her name; his smirk returned as he spoke, "I was thinking of something a little bit more…_binding._"

"I'm game for anything at this point."

Had she been any other girl, Shadow would have flinched when Bakura pulled out his pocked knife and flicked it open.

"So..instead of spitting on our palms, you want to cut them?" Shadow asked calmly and slightly curiously.

Bakura nodded. "You're a smart girl."

"I've heard of it before. This way we'd know if the other was lying and we can't speak of this conversation to anyone else, correct?" He nodded again and Shadow offered her right hand.

Bakura made a careful slit across each of their palms, deep enough to bleed but not enough to stay open for long after they shook hands.

"I'll begin," said Bakura, "where are you from?"

"New York City, New York."

_America?_ The white-haired teen thought. _There's another part of this that I'm missing._

"Why don't you give Ryou control more often?" Shadow asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't want him to ruin my plans. Besides," he grinned at Shadow, "he's too shy to get such a bad girl to come to him."

"He's a sweetie, he could get anyone he wanted."

Bakura narrowed his crimson tinted eyes at the girl. "My turn; how do you know so much about us?"

Shadow hesitated – something she almost never does. "I'm not from _here_."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I think I got that."

Shadow shook her head. "This _realm_ I mean. In my realm, this is all just a TV show." There was a slight silence and Shadow continued the 'game', "What would you say if I offered to help you with whatever scheme you have concocted now?"

Bakura grinned. "How could I refuse such a lovely lady? But, _why_ would you help _me?_"

"Because you're misunderstood and impulsive. That and I love for trouble. Why do I seem so useful to you?"

"You have a dark aura within you that seems to call out to my Millennium Ring," as he spoke, the Ring appeared around his neck.

_A dark aura that seems all to familiar to me,_ he thought.

Shadow stared at the object, musing over it in her thoughts. It seemed like the best to have in her opinion; the Puzzle looked useless and uncomfortable to wear, the Key and Scale were lame, the Eye was obviously painful to have on/in your person, the Necklace could show you things you probably didn't want to know, and the Rod seemed okay, but it could have had a much better design. In her eyes, the Millennium Ring was the best. The Rod second, Necklace third, and the others she never really cared about.

"Why are you fascinated with my Millennium Ring?" Bakura's voice snapped Shadow from her thoughts.

"It's always interested me. Always seemed…the most useful I guess you could say."

Bakura stared at the girl before him intently. "You take interest in me, don't you?"

"That's two questions you asked me." Shadow stated blankly.

Bakura smirked and moved from the arm-chair he was in to next to Shadow on the couch. "Answer it."

"Why should I?"

"Alright," _I'll play her game,_ "you said that in your realm this is all a TV show."

"So what?"

"Most people have a favourite character, who's yours?" He grinned.

Shadow tried to keep up her emotionless façade, but it was slipping. "I never was much of an optimistic type,"

"Which rules out Yugi and his pathetic cheerleaders."

"And I live for trouble," to even her amazement, Shadow swallowed hard. Why was he having such an affect on her?

"And you offer your assistance to me," Bakura leaned closer to her, "Such a curious girl you are."

Shadow could feel the Millennium Ring burning on her stomach. She mentally cursed at herself for getting into a situation like this. But was there more to the story?

"You're not like most girls."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that in the last eighteen years."

"How about this; the darkness in our souls are connected."

"I'll give you credit for that one. What else ya got?"

"Just…_shut, up._" He leaned more forward, and kissed Shadow.

_If someone told me that when I was eighteen, I'd be kissing Bakura and plotting world domination against the Pharaoh with him, I would have hit them for being so stupid, _Shadow thought as she fell into Bakura's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> For the record, they did NOT sleep together…YET. Haha. I have that one all set and it's actually rather…amusing (for a lack of better words). ^-^

Well, that's all for today(: Here's chapter five preview :D

Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>5: Dangerous Love Affair.<span>

"Hello guys," he said sweetly, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Is Shadow here?" Lizzy asked frantically.

"Yeah," Shadow went beside 'Ryou', "sorry I've worried you, Liz. I took a walk last night because I couldn't sleep and ran into Ryou. Since it was so late, he let me crash here. I'm fine, see?" She dared not to smile, it would have given them away.

Lizzy blinked and okayed it, the Pharaoh was still suspicious.

"Well Shadow," Lizzy smiled, "meet me at the café down the street at one, okay? It looks like they need a couple of waitresses!"

Shadow nodded and hugged her friend. "Okay, I'll see you at one. Ryou and I have just been chilling."

"I thought I'd show her around Domino City for a while," he said innocently, "but I'll make sure she meets you at one. It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry for the worry."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Bakura and Shadow groaned.

"How often do you have to act all cute and innocent?" Shadow asked him.

"Only when those damn twits are around," he sneered.


	5. Dangerous Love Affair

**Kuraki-chan:** Mkay, so **RiverTear980** is officially amazing. Her reviews are the shit and make my day. For anyone else reading, you guys totally need to check out her stuff like I shall be momentarily because they sound pretty wicked. So, I do not own anything YGO related and this one goes out to **RiverTear980** :D

* * *

><p><span>5: Dangerous Love Affair.<span>

Lizzy typed furiously on the laptop before her, her eyes scanning every little thing on the screen. She hit 'ENTER' once more, then pointed to the screen with big green eyes.

"Her phone is transmitting a signal from there," she told Yami and the others.

"Ain't dat Ryou's place?" Joey said. Had it been any other moment in life, Lizzy would be acting like a total love-struck girl; but she was focused on finding Shadow right now.

Yami nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Let's go make sure Shadow is okay."

* * *

><p>"I'm rather surprised that such a quiet and tough girl like you knows how to cook so well." Bakura commented as the two put away the newly cleaned dishes after breakfast.<p>

Shadow shrugged. "When I was a kid, I had to. It was either cook something, or starve in my house."

"Why is that?"

"Mom was a heroin addict and wasted our money, dad abandoned us a year or so before, and my brother died because he was too young to understand to not touch mom's filthy needles. What's even sadder was that my mom watched while he played with them, sort of hoping he's either figure out how to shoot it up or kill himself. One less crying mouth to not feed."

"What about you?"

"I had had enough after that. I ran away. Lived with a couple of foster families until I was about thirteen, then I stayed with Liz's family because we've been friends since we were about eight. Now we live in an apartment in New York. It's not the best neighborhood, but Lizzy knows I'd protect her. I've been through it all."

Bakura pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent. Shadow wrapped her arms around him, actually not feeling like she has to be so closed and emotionless anymore. Back home, she always had to be the tough girl to make it through. She had Lizzy to protect and nobody else cared.

But now, she liked it in Domino City.

The door was then being knocked on furiously, which interrupted the two teens' bonding (for lack of a better term). Shadow sighed as they pulled away. "It's Liz and the others."

"I'll take your word for it." Bakura sneered and put on his Ryou act which made Shadow giggle. Then she thought of something and stopped him. "What about the Ring?" She pointed to the ancient object as it hung around Bakura's neck.

"I think I have an idea," he said. He took off the Millennium Ring and placed it around Shadow's neck. "Just as I thought," he said as the Ring concealed itself, "you are it's Keeper. The Pharaoh won't be able to sense it on you."

_Nor will her little friend because we don't need that either,_ he thought.

Shadow nodded and went with it while "Ryou" opened the door.

"Hello guys," he said sweetly, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Is Shadow here?" Lizzy asked frantically.

"Yeah," Shadow went beside 'Ryou', "sorry I've worried you, Liz. I took a walk last night because I couldn't sleep and ran into Ryou. Since it was so late, he let me crash here. I'm fine, see?" She dared not to smile; it would have given them away.

Lizzy blinked and okayed it, the Pharaoh was still suspicious.

"Well Shadow," Lizzy smiled, "meet me at the café down the street at one, okay? It looks like they need a couple of waitresses!"

Shadow nodded and hugged her friend. "Okay, I'll see you at one. Ryou and I have just been chilling."

"I thought I'd show her around Domino City for a while," he said innocently, "but I'll make sure she meets you at one. It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry for the worry."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Bakura and Shadow groaned.

"How often do you have to act all cute and innocent?" Shadow asked him.

"Only when those damn twits are around," he sneered.

Shadow reached up and touched his face. "At least it doesn't have to be that way with me. I've always taken a liking to the bad guys," she smiled.

Bakura put his hand on hers. This one girl affected him drastically; he hated it, but loved it at the same time. _Nothing seems to have changed than,_ he thought. "You should smile more, it looks better on you."

"Why do we affect each other like this?"

"I don't know," Bakura lied, "but I think I can suffer for a while," he leaned down and kissed her again.

_It won't be long before things go back to the way they should be; the way things were…_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> well, there's chapter five(: Once again, sorry they're so damn short; my notebook lies to me! D: haha. Chapter six seems pretty decent, but I think seven will be the best. That's where stuff gets…_interesting(;_ haha. Mkay, onto the preview I s'pose for the chapter Imma post later :D Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>6: Lock the Last Open Door.<span>

Bakura and Shadow's current kiss broke and Bakura leaned his head on Shadow's. "They're going to take you away from me."

Shadow shook her head. "I won't let them."

Bakura chuckled. "Would you rather I kidnap you?"

Shadow looked up at him, completely serious. "Yes, actually." (**A/N: Heh, who wouldn't want 'Kura to kidnap them? I mean, come on! Haha.**)

Bakura looked at her with wide eyes. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

Shadow got another one of her feelings (or 'premonitions' as Bakura calls them), and put a finger to Bakura's lips. She mouthed, '_The Pharaoh is here._'

"Than let the show begin," Bakura whispered with a smirk.


	6. Lock the Last Open Door

6: Lock the Last Open Door.

Although he was pretending to be Ryou when he said it, Bakura took Shadow for a tour of the city like he said. He even surprised her with a duel disk. She promised to duel him later and show no mercy.

At one, 'Ryou' and Shadow showed up at the café like promised.

"You got a duel disk?" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ryou got it for me." Shadow, to everyone's pure amazement and utter shock, _smiled_.

Lizzy's jaw dropped. "Y-you're s-smiling!"

"She has been just about all day," 'Ryou' said with a smile himself. "She also told me how you guys are looking for an apartment. I can help you if you'd like."

Lizzy blinked a few times, still trying to register what was going on. "Y-yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks, Ryou."

"Not a problem at all. Just stop by my place later and I'll tell you my findings. It's always nice to have new faces in town." He waved to the girls, and left the café.

Lizzy pointed a slender finger at Shadow's face. "Why the hell are you smiling? No, _**how**_ the hell are you smiling?"

Shadow laughed and moved her hand. "I kind of like it here. It's...fun. So, what's going on?"

"You two start today if you think you can handle it," Juriko Kuzaki told them, "I'm pretty much like head waitress here and we're shorthanded so get dressed in the uniforms in the back and go. Any questions, just ask."

Shadow and Lizzy nodded and did as the tall brunette said.

* * *

><p>The two girls worked well from one in the afternoon, until nine that night. Lizzy called Yugi to tell him that they were going to stop by Ryou's for a bit and he said to be safe and call if anything happens.<p>

When they were at Ryou's, they looked at about five or six apartment listings and 'Ryou' pointed out the better ones. Shadow and Lizzy agreed to check them out early tomorrow morning. On their way out, Lizzy called Yugi while 'Ryou' spoke to Shadow for a minute.

"Your friend is acting strangely," Bakura told Shadow.

"What do you mean?

"You haven't noticed?" Shadow shook her head. "I think she knows that something is up. That's probably just what she's telling the Pharaoh now."

* * *

><p>"Are you positive, Lizzy?" Yami asked.<p>

"I have seen enough episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh to know when it's cute little Ryou and when it's Bakura faking it! And now Shadow's acting totally different and I swear I saw a hickey on her neck!"

Yami sighed on the other end. "Don't tip either of them off. I'm coming to get you both."

Lizzy agreed and hung up her phone, now awaiting Shadow.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Shadow's current kiss broke and Bakura leaned his head on Shadow's. "They're going to take you away from me."<p>

Shadow shook her head. "I won't let them."

Bakura chuckled. "Would you rather I kidnap you?"

Shadow looked up at him, completely serious. "Yes, actually." (**A/N: Heh, who wouldn't want 'Kura to kidnap them? I mean, come on! Haha.**)

Bakura looked at her with wide eyes. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

Shadow got another one of her feelings (or 'premonitions' as Bakura calls them), and put a finger to Bakura's lips. She mouthed, '_The Pharaoh is here._'

"Than let the show begin," Bakura whispered with a smirk.

Shadow stood on the porch of Ryou's house and said she was ready to go and get some well needed sleep. Lizzy gulped and pointed behind Shadow.

"Shadow, behind you!" The Pharaoh exclaimed, putting Lizzy behind him.

Shadow continued her act and went to turn around when Bakura grabbed her with one arm around her neck, the other on her waist.

"I'm afraid that little Shadow will be accompanying me, Pharaoh," he smirked.

"Let her go, Bakura!" Yami yelled at him.

"I think I'll pass. I have business to attend to. If you're smart, Pharaoh, you'll follow." Bakura laughed, and locked himself and Shadow in the house.

"That was strangely…amusing." Shadow giggled.

Bakura kissed her intensely. "Good. Now you can accompany me."

"You were serious about that 'business' stuff, weren't you?"

He nodded and smirked. "Yes, my dear Shadow. Now come, we're headed to Kaiba Corp. to give Seto Kaiba a little message."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> okay, that's all for today! Since chapter seven is like…the longest I have so far, I'll be saving that for tomorrow(; So make sure you review for the _bad things_ to come! ;D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>7: Bad Things.<span>

Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled Shadow so her head was on his chest with his arm around her shoulders. "Just shut up and go to sleep. You have about ten hours before we land."

"You know, I kind of liked it better when you told me to shut up and kissed me."

"We're on a plane," Bakura chuckled low, "but I think the bathroom would make things cozy and pass some time."

Shadow grimaced. "You are such a mother fucking pervert."

"Such a bad tongue for such a lovely lady. I think I need to clean that mouth out."

"I think you should shut yours before I hit it."

"What else are you going to hit after?"

_I'm getting no where,_ she thought exhaustedly.

Shadow groaned and sat up. "You know what; I'm going to the bathroom. I probably look like shit. Follow me, and I'll break your face." Shadow stood, and walked to the bathroom and locked the door.


	7. Bad Things

**Kuraki-chan:** This chapter should be pretty good 'cause it's like…seven pages in my notebook. Haha. I'd absolutely love to thank **RiverTear980** for her wonderful comments(: And on chapter five, I did mean to say "One less mouth to not feed" because Shadow was referring to how her mom didn't care about her kids because they had to fend for themselves(:

To anyone else reading this, you HAVE to check out Riv's story _When the Snow Falls_ because it is AMAZING3

Now than, Shadow?

**Shadow:** Why me? Can't I just curl up and die after what you're about to make me endure?

**Bakura:** *snickers* Please, you're going to love it.

**Shadow:** *fakes vomiting* Ugh, Kuraki-chan doesn't own anything relating to Yu-Gi-Oh. Just me, Liz, and our fucked up lives. Thanks for all that bullshit, by the way. *plays with a knife behind her back*

**Kuraki:** *pulls out a chainsaw* You hush, Shadow. Onto the story! *stupid grin*

* * *

><p><span>7: Bad Things.<span>

"You guys aren't supposed to be here! This is private property!" Mokuba shouted at Bakura and the hooded Shadow. Bakura moved to send him to the Shadow Realm, but Shadow stopped him. She jabbed the small boy in the crook of his neck with her index and middle fingers and he passed out in her arms.

"Clever," Bakura complimented.

"Old trick I learned," Shadow replied. _Because we don't need to send every single person that stands before us to the Shadow Realm,_ she thought.

At the very top of Kaiba Corp., Bakura stood and waited for Kaiba, Mokuba being their bait. Shadow sat cross-legged a few feet behind him with Mokuba sleeping soundly in her lap. Shadow sighed when Kaiba entered and the two men began exchanging words and dueling. She remembered this episode clearly.

_Shit!_ She thought, _than that means…_

Shadow turned her attention back to the duel, where Kaiba looked like he had just come out of an exorcism or a nightmare. She looked over to Bakura's side of the field and slightly gasped.

_H-his D-Diabound… _She thought. _Why does it seem so familiar to me…?_

(**A/N: If you take out anything relating to Shadow at this moment, you will have exact dialogue from this episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! :D Why yes, I am a loser like that. Haha.**)

Kaiba told his Blue Eyes to attack Bakura's Diabound, but Bakura activated Spirit Shield. Shadow merely blinked as she watched the assaults continue between the two men.

_How did this one end again?_ Shadow asked herself. Ignoring her thoughts temporarily, Shadow watched as Kaiba seemed to take the upper hand by destroying Diabound, and then held back a laugh when Bakura brought it back.

_How does Liz follow this stuff play-by-play and not know how to fucking duel?_ Shadow sighed at the somewhat pointless duel before her.

Bakura looked to the sky where the run began to rise. "Oh well, I guess you're in luck. You see, Kaiba, I have other business to attend to."

"You're joking!" Kaiba exclaimed. "You're leaving in the middle of a duel?"

_Has he really gone mental?_ Shadow thought.

"Trust me, I will return soon enough to finish what I have started. In the mean time, take this," Bakura threw him the Millennium Eye.

_How the hell did he get that?_

"Hold on…didn't this belong to Pegasus?"

"Why yes, I do believe he once used it to capture your soul."

"The Millennium Eye…"

"Excellent memory, Kaiba. It's a wonder you don't remember anything about your ancient past. I'll tell you what, bring the Millennium Eye to Egypt and I'll give you a little history lesson."

"Sorry, but I don't have time to run half-way around the world chasing a fairy-tale. I have a company to run, remember?"

_Who wouldn't?_ Shadow thought irritated. _Your name is almost worse than Donald Trump's!_

"So you're not interested in knowing why you share such a strong bond with your Blue Eyes?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"The answer lies in the sands of Egypt, Seto." Bakura laughed and held his hand out to Shadow, which she took. She didn't even flinch while the two vanished in Diabound's blast.

"Like I'm going to Egypt because some lunatic told me to," were Kaiba's last words.

* * *

><p>Shadow looked out of the plane's window and her eye twitched. She wasn't looking forward to take off <em><span>at <span>__all_.

"Don't like flying?" Shadow jumped a little at Bakura's voice which made him laugh. "I think I'll take that as a yes."

Shadow clutched the armrests of her seat subconsciously. "Y-yeah…I h-hate heights a-and planed in general," she stammered.

Bakura put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured into her hair.

_Why was he such an ass on the show, but he actually seems…compassionate now?_ Shadow thought curiously. _Unless he's faking it and this really is a trap…_

Bakura put his hand over Shadow's mouth before she screamed when they took off. "If you don't look out the window, you'll be a little bit better."

"Than where the hell am I supposed to look? The seat in front of us will get pretty damn bland after a while."

Bakura smirked at her. "You could always look at me."

"That's even worse," Shadow retorted.

Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled Shadow so her head was on his chest with his arm around her shoulders. "Just shut up and go to sleep. You have about ten hours before we land."

"You know, I kind of liked it better when you told me to shut up and kissed me."

"We're on a plane," Bakura chuckled low, "but I think the bathroom would make things cozy and pass some time."

Shadow grimaced. "You are such a mother fucking pervert."

"Such a bad tongue for such a lovely lady. I think I need to clean that mouth out."

"I think you should shut yours before I hit it."

"What else are you going to hit after?"

_I'm getting no where,_ she thought exhaustedly.

Shadow groaned and sat up. "You know what; I'm going to the bathroom. I probably look like shit. Follow me, and I'll break your face." Shadow stood, and walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

In the small bathroom, Shadow splashed some cold water on her face and dried it, then looked in the mirror. She sighed at her dreadful appearance and took out her eyeliner to fix the black lining around her tired, grey eyes.

"It's official, I look like shit," she muttered.

"You look pretty hot when you're drenched from the rain," Bakura's reflection appeared behind her in the mirror. He covered her mouth (_again_) before she screamed. "Sometimes I like you better when you didn't say much."

"I told you not to follow me, jackass!" Shadow whisper-yelled.

Bakura shrugged. "Technically, I didn't. You locked the door – which I could have picked, thank you – so I just…_popped in,_" he smirked.

"You irritate me." Shadow stated.

"Than let me calm you down," Bakura said as he backed Shadow against the counter.

"I can't. What about Lizzy? And her parents? She calls them every month. And the Pharaoh's bound to find us and figure everything out."

"It's hard to believe you were the quiet girl."

Shadow ignored his comment and continued ranting. "You said the darkness in our souls are connected; what the hell does that mean?"

Bakura sighed. "In due time, Kira."

_He called me Kira…but I only told him I went by Shadow…_ she thought.

"_Kiriki…"_ The voice rang in her ears.

"How did you know my name is Kira? I only told you I went by Shadow."

He smirked. "All in due time, my dear," he murmured against her pale lips. "Just…_shut up._" And much like the first time, Bakura kissed her again.

_If this goes like it did on the show,_ Shadow thought, _than I suppose I should take my chances now. What's life without a few risks?_

Shadow wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck as his hands slid up the back of her shirt, making her shiver.

"Look who's starting to see things my way," he said against her lips.

"You make me do stupid things." Shadow shook her head. "You should take your chance before I change my mind."

Bakura grinned and kissed her roughly. Shadow always hated flying, but this would be one plane trip she'd _never_ forget. That was absolutely certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> NOW shit went down! :D

**Shadow:** I LOST MY VIRGINITY ON A FUCKING PLANE?

**Kuraki:** *shrugs* Makes things interesting, doesn't it?

**Shadow:** You are a wretched woman and deserve to burn in the pits of hell. *growls*

**Bakura:** *smirks* Don't act like you didn't like it.

**Kuraki:** OKAY, Imma give you guys the preview to chapter eight before they start going at it and I get dragged into another mosh pit. Haha. Don't forget to review! :D

(also, I don't write lemons, so use your own imagination. haha.)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>8: Choose Your Fate.<span>

Shadow opened her eyes to the sound of chains moving. She sat up and found herself in a steel cage in what looked like an ancient palace. There were people all around, but it was like she wasn't even there.

"What the fuck…?" She muttered.

"My Pharaoh," _Is that…KAIBA? ! _"We have the last Child of Shadows."

"That is not true, Seto," _Ishizu? !_ "The Thief King still reigns."

_Thief King…? Thief King…BAKURA! Fuck my life…_

"I am aware, Isis, but this one girl is far more troublesome. Her soul is pure Shadows and Darkness and she lives off of human blood. That is why she is in the cage."

Shadow's lips twitched. _That, is just fucking raunchy; I am no mother fucking vampi—YAMI, TOO? !_

"You have _got_ to be shitting me," Shadow muttered when Yami stood.


	8. Choose Your Fate

8: Choose Your Fate.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Shadow asked as Bakura led her into a dark pyramid.

Bakura smirked. After having gotten his way on the plane, nothing could bother him now. "We're going to take a trip."

Shadow sweat dropped. "We went from Japan to Egypt, I'd say that's plenty of a—" She then stopped, and her eyes went wide.

"Ah, so you remember what's going to happen than?" Bakura grinned at her.

"And I'm here because…?" She had to force her voice steady. _What's wrong with me lately?_

"You remind me of someone I used to know. I want to see something."

"You truly are insane, aren't you?"

Bakura looked around the corner and saw that the Pharaoh and his friends were gone, so it was time now. "I'm rather certain you'd follow me anyways, so are you coming, Kira?" Bakura offered his hand to her.

"Stop calling me that!" Shadow argued defiantly.

"Why?" Bakura sneered. "Because it sounds like _Kiriki?_" Shadow gasped and took a small step back. "I'm going to take that as a yes," he smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the stone tablet.

Shadow screamed violently as they fell through what seemed like a bright abyss. _I thought I told the moron I hated heights!_ She screamed in her thoughts.

"I'll be seeing you shortly, Kiriki." She heard Bakura's voice, but no Bakura. Shadow clamped her eyes shut and screamed more as she continued to fall.

Shadow opened her eyes to the sound of chains moving. She sat up and found herself in a steel cage in what looked like an ancient palace. There were people all around, but it was like she wasn't even there.

"What the fuck…?" She muttered.

"My Pharaoh," _Is that…KAIBA? ! _"We have the last Child of Shadows."

"That is not true, Seto," _Ishizu? !_ "The Thief King still reigns."

_Thief King…? Thief King…BAKURA! Fuck my life…_

"I am aware, Isis, but this one girl is far more troublesome. Her soul is pure Shadows and Darkness and she lives off of human blood. That is why she is in the cage."

Shadow's lips twitched. _That, is just fucking raunchy; I am no mother fucking vampi—YAMI, TOO? !_

"You have _got_ to be shitting me," Shadow muttered when Yami stood.

He looked at Shadow and seemed taken back. Slowly, he approached her cage.

"My king," another man that Shadow recognized as Aknadin said, "you should not step too close, she may harm you!"

_Says you, old man,_ Shadow thought bitterly.

Yami shook his head. "She will not harm me."

"_**Get me out of here,**_" Shadow growled.

"How did you get here?" Yami whispered. "What has Bakura done to you?"

"N-nothing!" Shadow stuttered. _No need to relive the plane trip here, right?_ "Just get me the hell out of here! I don't even know what's going on!"

"The Millennium Ring has gone missing!" Somebody shouted.

_Son of a bitch,_ Shadow thought. _Some shit always has to happen, doesn't it?_

A young man, Mahad, kneeled before Yami and said he was sorry but the Millennium Ring he wore has mysteriously vanished.

Shadow gulped and suddenly felt the familiar warmth of the Ring against her pale chest. It was currently under the black belly-shirt she currently worse.

_How the fuck is this thing still on me…?_ She thought sickly.

There was a bunch of screams and a loud crash, followed by howling laughter all too familiar to Shadow. _Somebody kill me, please,_ she thought.

"I see my Pharaoh has gotten a new pet," _Never mind, I totally forgot how gorgeous he looked when he was tanned,_ "such a shame she is coming with me."

"Never, Bakura!" Yami argued. "You have already caused enough destruction!"

"So hasn't your wretched father," Bakura sneered. "Because of him, me and your little pet are all that's left of Kul Elna!"

Shadow suddenly wanted to curl up and die. _That's right,_ she thought, _he was absolutely __**mental**__ this season…Fuck my life sideways…_

When Shadow's attention was turned back to them, a bunch of duel monsters had been summoned and Shadow gasped at Bakura's.

_D-Diabound? No fucking way!_ Déjà vu much?

"Great, now _I'm_ going mental," she muttered.

"I'm rather certain that Kiriki would much rather be with me than in a cage to be studied and humiliated for the rest of her life, isn't that right, _Kiriki?_"

Shadow swallowed hard as she looked at the Thief King. A dark feeling washed over her and she nodded.

"_Remember your past, Kiriki."_ Now she knew she was going insane if she was hearing present Bakura's voice in her head.

Shadow felt absolute déjà vu when Diabound's blast came towards her cage. An entire side was blown off for Shadow's escape. Her mind and body instantly kicked into fight or flight mode.

_If I run_, she analyzed, _than I'm bound to be caught be either guards or Bakura. If I'm caught by the guards, I'll be caged up again. If I got caught by Bakura, I'd escape, but he'd be pissed. There isn't any way in hell, I would dare, to see him pissed._

Bakura held his hand out to her and she walked forwards and took it. At the moment, it was the best option she got. Running…not such a good one.

"That's my girl," he said as he kissed her forehead.

_What the fuck? I thought this was 5,000 years ago, not five minutes ago! I really wish I had a fucking clue as to what's going on…_ she thought.

"_In present terms, you'd be considered my fiancé."_Bakura replied in her thoughts.

_So I'm not completely insane yet, I can seriously hear you in my fucking head?_

"_Yes, Kiriki, you can from time to time. You have to remember your past, understood?"_

_Uh…and how exactly do I do that?_

There was silence.

_Yeah, thanks for all the wonderful help!_ She thought bitterly. _Guess I'll just wing it than._ Shadow mentally shrugged and just as she got out of her thoughts, Bakura was pulling her onto his horse and riding away. Shadow smiled to herself as she held onto him, already loving the thrill.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> Kuraki, Kat, whatever the fuck you wanna call her, is hiding like a little bitch currently so just leave your reviews so I can know what torture I'm to endure next. *sharpens the rack of knives before her*

**Kyrie:** You seem rather violent, don't you think?

**Shadow:** *looks around* Who the fuck are you? !

**Kyrie:** *smiles* I'm Kyrie Sullivan, silly!

**Shadow:** Again, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

**Kyrie:** *sighs* I'm from Beautiful Nightmare, duhh.

**Bakura:** Foolish girl, you weren't in that chapter.

**Kyrie:** *groans* The other fanfic by Kuraki-chan you idiots! The True Blood-Naruto-YGO crossfic?

**Ryou:** I remember you! You're my sister in that one! *smiles*

**Bakura:** You have got to be fucking kidding me.

**Shadow:** Kyrie, come here for a second.

**Kyrie:** Okie dokie! But I warn you, I'm part vampire and Eric Northman's pet.

**Shadow:** O.o N-never mind. Just…leave.

**Kyrie:** But…Kuraki-chan wanted me to do the disclaimer.

**Shadow: **WELL FUCK HER, IT'S MY JOB!

**Kyrie:** *shrugs* Whatever. *points to Bakura* Fuck you, *to Shadow* fuck you, *to Ryou* You're cool, *back to Shadow* and fuck you again. I'm out. *vanishes*

**Bakura:** O.O What the hell…?

**Shadow:** …I think…I think she just quoted the intro of Britney Spears's latest video…

**Ryou:** She's much nicer in the other story.

**Shadow:** Just…shut up. Kuraki-chan, who is currently out of comish *evil grin*, doesn't own anything relating to Yu-Gi-Oh, blahblah-motherfucking-blah. Just review, kay?

**Kuraki-chan:** *yelling from an unknown distance* DON'T FORGET THE PREVIEW!

**Shadow:** *looks around, kind of sketched out* Yeah, whatever. Here, read this and entertain yourselves. I have an irritating little blonde girl to abuse.

**Lizzy:** You don't mean me…do you, Shadow? I thought we were friends! *cries*

**Shadow:** O.o _Somebody kill me…_ N-no, Lizzy. The fucking author.

**Lizzy:** *stares blankly* Oh, okay. *laughs* 'cause I wouldda gone all Child of Ra on your ass.

**Shadow:** Wait, what?

**Bakura:** *covers Shadow and Lizzy's mouths* Here's the damn preview, they need to shut up.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>9: Princess Resurrection.<span>

"I know many things, Thief King. And soon, my daughter shall learn her true bloodline." Tora smirked and added, "And soon, yours and ours shall both continue."

"I will never understand half of the things you say, Sorceress."

"My beloved daughter doth not stray far from me. What is it you call our intuitional magic again? Premonitions?" She grinned.

Bakura looked at her curiously. "How would you know of this?"

"I am disappointed with you tomb robber; you take interest in my daughter and not expect me to be watching over her?"

"So you time travel as well?"

"Not so much, it's more of shifting between lives. Perhaps dimensions. Who truly knows?"

"Another shifter thing," Bakura snorted. "Tell me, Tigress, what have your premonitions showed you of your daughter?"

"She has inherited my blood, that is certain. That is how her and Solaris entered your realm. It was destined anyways, but their bloodlines made it so they did not suffer any when passing between."

"What of Solaris?"

"She is the one that now goes by Lizzy. She is the Child of Ra and Kiriki's light."

Bakura smirked and looked down at Shadow's still sleeping form. "So she still is my Shadow Princess than."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> *sneaks in when the others are gone* Yupp, so hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! :D *whispers* The others are violent! *hides in my closet*


	9. Princess Resurrection

**Kuraki-chan:** Heeeyyy guys! I've come out from hiding because I had a mission to complete: give you guys chapters nine and ten! –fist pump- Once again, I'd love to thank Riv for her incredible reviews(: And if you guys do not go check out her stories and leave her amazing reviews like she so absolutely deserves, I will personally send Shadow after you.

**Shadow:** I can go on a hunting mission? :D

**Kuraki:** Yes Shadow, for Riv and her awesome stories. Now than, onto this one we go! :D

* * *

><p><span>9: Princess Resurrection.<span>

Shadow laughed as Bakura lifted her off of the horse and into the air. He spun her around and kissed her before setting her down gently on the warm Egyptian sand.

"I have missed you, my Shadow," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Much like when she and Bakura were talking and Ryou's house and he said her name, something flickered in Shadow. Something…_familiar._

"You haven't any idea what's going on yet, do you?" Shadow shook her head and Bakura sighed. "You used to be so much fun, Kiriki."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it is your name."

"N-no," she attempted to fight, "it's—"

"Kira is your reincarnated name. You got a second chance at life and your mother got a second chance with you. …sort of."

"My mother is a drug addicted, useless, spiteful woman." Shadow growled with hatred.

Bakura shook his head. "You have much to learn, K—"

"Call me Kiriki again and I will hit you," she said defiantly. "If you must call me something similar to that, than call me Kira at the least."

"That is not a wise thing to do."

"And why not?" Shadow crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because in a way it means killer," a woman's voice came. "That is why Coralline named you so."

Shadow spun around and pressed her back to Bakura who put his hand gently on her head. A young woman that looked like an older version of Shadow stepped forward.

"My name is Tora Tenshi Ravencroft," she spoke calmly; "I am your birth mother, Shadow."

* * *

><p>Lizzy's eyes opened slowly and she found herself in a very fancy bedroom. "Where the hell am I…?" She muttered.<p>

"Lady Solaris!" A chipper brunette girl said.

Lizzy blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

"Lady Solaris, thank goodness you're awake, we all feared the worst! Especially when the Thief King came and took Kiriki!"

Lizzy eyed the young girl carefully. _Brown hair, rambles, chipper, must be Mana,_ she thought,_Thief King? Obviously Bakura. Kiriki? I'll figure that one out later. Guess I should play along._

"Yes, uhm, Mana?"

"What is it, Lady Solaris?"

"What exactly had happened…?"

* * *

><p>"I believe she has been through plenty for one day," Bakura told Tora.<p>

"I did not mean to startle her. She will be okay, will she not?"

Bakura stroked Shadow's long onyx hair. He always did like it when it was half-way down her back better. _And she knew that I did, too,_ he thought. "She merely fainted, she will be just fine."

Tora smiled. "You have taken good care of her, Akefia."

Bakura looked at the woman astounded. "How did you…?"

"I know many things, Thief King. And soon, my daughter shall learn her true bloodline." Tora smirked and added, "And soon, yours and ours shall both continue."

"I will never understand half of the things you say, Sorceress."

"My beloved daughter doth not stray far from me. What is it you call our intuitional magic again? Premonitions?" She grinned.

Bakura looked at her curiously. "How would you know of this?"

"I am disappointed with you tomb robber; you take interest in my daughter and not expect me to be watching over her?"

"So you time travel as well?"

"Not so much, it's more of shifting between lives. Perhaps dimensions. Who truly knows?"

"Another shifter thing," Bakura snorted. "Tell me, Tigress, what have your premonitions showed you of your daughter?"

"She has inherited my blood, that is certain. That is how her and Solaris entered your realm. It was destined anyways, but their bloodlines made it so they did not suffer any when passing between."

"What of Solaris?"

"She is the one that now goes by Lizzy. She is the Child of Ra and Kiriki's light."

Bakura smirked and looked down at Shadow's still sleeping form. "So she still is my Shadow Princess than."

* * *

><p>"Last time I checked, Shadow and I were absolutely no part of this!" Lizzy, now known as Solaris, told Yami. "And where the hell is Shadow, anyways?"<p>

Yami sighed and paced around Lizzy's room. "Bakura took her."

Lizzy rolled her emerald eyes. "Duhh, I already knew that. I mean, is she here or—"

"Yes Lizzy, Shadow is here. And here, you are known as Lady Solaris: the Child of Ra, pure light. And here," he shook his head, "Shadow is Kiriki: the Thief King Bakura's lover, the two are the last from a small village called Kul Elna, and she is the Child of Shadows.

"Bakura is her darkness, you are her light, thus her heart is filled with shadows. I fear that soon it will be unbalanced and the darkness will overwhelm her."

_Anyone else feel like their in some kind of jacked up Scooby-doo movie?_ Lizzy thought.

"Well, I don't care; I'm going to save her. I don't know how just yet, I just…will." Lizzy crossed her arms over her chest. "Shadow always protected me, now it's my turn to save and protect her." Yami smiled, and agreed to help.

* * *

><p>Shadow began to stir in Bakura's arms. She touched his cheek and smiled. "Akefia, my love…"<p>

Bakura's eyes got big and he smiled. _And my darling Kiriki returns to me,_ he thought. Things certainly were going his way since Shadow arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> I know I usually do two chapters, but I couldn't today. I'M SORRY, MY DEARS! DX Well, here's chapter ten's preview that gives you some insight into Shadow's life in her POV! :D Also, I do believe the song 'The Ghost Is Here' by Skycycle from the Scooby-doo on Zombie Island soundtrack is pretty fitting for this story. Haha.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>1o: It Seems Like Just Yesterday…<span>

"You know what it reminds me of? Whenever somebody was sent to the Shadow Realm. You remember, Shadow!"

I nodded slowly. It did fit together, but it was physically impossible.

"_Nothing is ever impossible, Kira."_

_Who are you and why do I hear you?_

"_You will know soon, my dear. Just do me a favour and never mention me."_

_Because people would believe me anyways?_

The voice laughed. _"Correct, my dear. And another thing, your hair has always looked beautiful long."_

That gave Shadow an idea.

"Earth to Shadow! Are you hearing what's coming out of my—what are you doing with the scissors?"

"Revamping myself." After that, I always kept my hair shoulder-length. Lizzy hated it at first, then she laughed and said, "Now we're even more like opposites!"

Ever since that day, those five girls still lay in a mysterious coma. No doctor could ever diagnose it, and I still wondered what really happened after I blacked out.


	10. It Seems Like Just Yesterday

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh. My. Ra. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! But we took this last minute trip this weekend and I brought my friend Lauren and we went to the beach yesterday and Lauren slept over here and now I've returned to you guys! :D  
>I'd also absolutely love to thank Riv for her amazing reviews that always make my day; if you haven't checked out her amazing stuff, Imma have to hunt you down and—<p>

**Shadow:** Bitch! I thought that was my job!

**Kuraki:** Okay, fine. _Shadow_ will hunt you down and do Ra knows what to you.

**Shadow:** Good. And for the record, I'm almost afraid of what you plan to torture me with now. You're a horrible person, you know that?

**Kuraki:** *grins* Oh I know. But don't worry, this chapter's only a flashback.

**Shadow:** WHY? I already went through it once! Why twice?

**Kuraki:** Because our lovely readers haven't been flies on your wall all your life. Duhh.

**Shadow:** How the hell is this even crucial to the damn story?

**Kuraki:** Just…shut up! Onto the story! :D

* * *

><p>1o: It Seems Like Just Yesterday…<br>_  
>Shadow Blackwater's POV.<br>__Two years ago: October 7__th__._

I watched as Lizzy talked with her other friends before class began. I saw one girl glance at me, then lean closer to Lizzy and say something. That was the first day I ever saw Lizzy outraged and yell.

"Shadow Blackwater is my best friend because she is absolutely nothing like you stuck-up prisses!" She yelled at the group of girls. She huffed, and sat back down next to me.

"Now I see why you avoid people. I'm sorry about them, Shadow," she whispered to me.

I nodded in response. She knew that was my way of saying it was okay.

After English class, Lizzy and I parted ways as she went to Geometry and I went to History. History always bored me for some reason; I already knew most of whatever we talked about. It's really no fun. Then again, it is school.

As I walked alone, I put my iPod on 'October' by Evanescence and moved half of my long black hair over my right shoulder. It was half-way down my back now. Lizzy keeps telling me she's going to braid it one time when we watch Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, when she's not staring at Joey Wheeler of course. If it was in me, I'd actually laugh at that.

"I still don't get why Liza would be friends with anything like you," Amanda Harrison and her stupid little group stopped me. "She don't look very well around you and your emoness."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at them for a moment, readying for my onslaught of witty comebacks. I don't speak much, but when I do, it's unbelievable the shit I say. "I do believe you mean to say 'She doesn't look very good around you' and as for my 'emoness', that isn't a word. So obviously you're failing English. You're also obviously dim if you refer to her as 'Liza' because her name is Lizzy and she goes by such or Liz. If you're trying to gang up on me with your little Bitch Pack, than you must be pretty desperate because I've seen stray cats more terrifying than you five. So from what I'm seeing, you're already three steps behind in this game."

Amanda's jaw dropped and her bitch face came on. She stepped forward and attempted to hit me. I caught her hand and crushed it, probably breaking all of her fingers in the process, then slammed her to the cold and tiled floor.

"In case you moron's haven't gotten your faces out of your fake Prada bags, I'm a fighter. I could easily break all of your hideous fucking faces right now." I said monotone.

I think me knowing their precious Prada bags were fakes caught them a little off guard.

"We…we'll tell on you!" Kylie Lovett squeaked.

I shrugged. "For the record, you sound like a kindergartener. And second, go right ahead; it still won't stop me. So I get suspended, what else is new? It's just a few days without your irritating bullshit."

"_You can make them pay with far worse, Shadow."_ I heard in my thoughts. Had I had Lizzy's mind-set, I would have sworn I heard Bakura's voice. But that was all just a cartoon.

A dark aura washed over me and I felt cold all over. The words that came out of my mouth, didn't even sound like me. _**"Don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain,"**_ by now I was merely watching as I seemed to be possessed by something. I held my palm out to the little Bitch Pack, and don't remember anything from there.

* * *

><p>I awoke around four in the afternoon that day at Lizzy's house, which I had called home from three years now. Lizzy was sitting by my bed and tackled me when my eyes opened.<p>

"Thank Ra you're alright!" Did I mention she's a bit more hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh than me?

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Robertson found you, Amanda, Kylie, Caitlyn, Bethany, and Sarah all unconscious in the back hallway. You were the only one whose vital signs responded to the doctors' tests. The others are still at the hospital in the strangest comatose state ever!"

"That does sound pretty strange," I stood and walked into our bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

"You know what it reminds me of? Whenever somebody was sent to the Shadow Realm. You remember, Shadow!"

I nodded slowly. It did fit together, but it was physically impossible.

"_Nothing is ever impossible, Kira."_

_Who are you and why do I hear you?_

"_You will know soon, my dear. Just do me a favour and never mention me."_

_Because people would believe me anyways?_

The voice laughed. _"Correct, my dear. And another thing, your hair has always looked beautiful long."_

That gave Shadow an idea.

"Earth to Shadow! Are you hearing what's coming out of my—what are you doing with the scissors?"

"Revamping myself." After that, I always kept my hair shoulder-length. Lizzy hated it at first, then she laughed and said, "Now we're even more like opposites!"

Ever since that day, those five girls still lay in a mysterious coma. No doctor could ever diagnose it, and I still wondered what really happened after I blacked out.

The next morning I woke up with a horrible stomach ache. Lizzy went to school, her parents went to work, and I stayed home.

As I looked in the bathroom mirror, I noticed there was blood on the grey t-shirt I was wearing. I took it off, and saw five little puncture marks on my stomach.

_I'm definitely switching to decaf coffee from now on,_ I thought, _and Lizzy needs to lay off the Yu-Gi-Oh._

Had I been any other girl, I would have screamed bloody murder. But I just sighed and grabbed the peroxide and cotton balls.

_If I tell Liz about this,_ I thought as I cleaned my mysterious wounds,_ she'll go all fanfic on my ass and say that it matches the needles on the Millennium Ring and how she's read about Bakura doing some whatever like this in whatever bullshit she reads._

I did not need any of that after "The Shadow Realm Incident" as Lizzy now called it. Sure she was my best friend, but I do not need her ranting about things that do not exist and how my life now matches it.

It was all just a coincidence.

After I was cleaned, I sighed and lay in bed watching season five of Yu-Gi-Oh. Yeah, because that's totally the smart thing to do right now; but whatever, it's something to do. I seriously considered therapy when I swore I heard laughter in my thoughts that was far from mine as I selected and episode to watch.

Things are seriously fucked up lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Well, that's all I can do for today. I still have to finish writing chapter eleven too so it looks like I know what my insomniatic self will be doing tonight! :D Here's a preview from—

**Shadow:** YOU ARE A BITCH.

**Kuraki:** Uhhh…?

**Shadow:** You make me relive that bullshit, now the ancient spirit of Ki—

**Kuraki: ***covers Shadow's mouth* You guys heard NOTHING, okay? :D Here's chapter eleven's preview!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>11: This Is Our Sweet Blasphemy.<span>

"Kiriki?" Bakura asked as the young girl sat up.

She looked at him with arctic blue eyes. "Yes, my love," she smiled.

Bakura sweeped her up in his arms and kissed her. Tora sighed and muttered, "The darkness will not have full control over my daughter's spirit for long," then vanished.

"This, I do believe, is yours." Kiriki said as she took off the Millennium Ring and placed it around Bakura's neck.

Bakura grinned down at her, his eyes gleaming. "It is almost time, my love. Soon, our fallen will have their vengeance."

Kiriki nodded in agreement.


	11. This Is Our Sweet Blasphemy

**Kuraki-chan:** Rated M for really nasty language! Bad Shadow, do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?

**Shadow:** Oh gross. I'd personally break your face if you did that.

**Kuraki:** Mkaayy...onto the story! :D

* * *

><p><span>11: This Is Our Sweet Blasphemy.<span>

Lizzy currently sat alone in her palace room mulling over things. Around the others, she was the calm, cool, and collected Lady Solaris they believed her to be. But alone, she was overjoyed and racking her brain for what to do.

"Okay," she spoke to herself as she calmed down, "you are Lady Solaris, the Child of Ra. You have the power of light and have awakened from you slumber like Sleeping Beauty because the darkness is on the rise." Lizzy snorted at that. "Go figure it'd be my best friend and her…lover, boyfriend, fiancé, whatever he is to her."

"_It is pure blasphemy,"_ a translucent figure said beside Lizzy.

Lizzy jumped and looked at the woman; she looked like she was Lizzy's tanned and non-ADHD twin.

"_I am Lady Solaris or who you were during this time. My soul inhabits pieces of your body and Kiriki's spirit inhabits pieces of your friend's. You must save her before Kiriki can possess everything and the Thief King can release Zorc Necrophades."_

Lizzy's face paled and her stomach dropped with a slight eye twitch. "Z-Zorc?"

Solaris nodded. _"You haven't much time; Kiriki's spirit has awoken within your friend. In a short matter of time, the darkness will spread and Kiriki will take over. She needs you to keep the balance, Lizzy. You must protect her lighter half and show Kiriki the light like you did before."_ Solaris then vanished, leaving Lizzy to her thoughts.

"Please, oh please, don't tell me she's gonna go all Malik-good-half/Marik-bad-half on my ass…" She grimaced.

* * *

><p>"Kiriki?" Bakura asked as the young girl sat up.<p>

She looked at him with arctic blue eyes. "Yes, my love," she smiled.

Bakura sweeped her up in his arms and kissed her. Tora sighed and muttered, "The darkness will not have full control over my daughter's spirit for long," then vanished.

"This, I do believe, is yours." Kiriki said as she took off the Millennium Ring and placed it around Bakura's neck.

Bakura grinned down at her, his eyes gleaming. "It is almost time, my love. Soon, our fallen will have their vengeance."

Kiriki nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Shadow awoke enveloped in pure darkness. She stood and rubbed her grey eyes, only to find herself in some sort of glass prism.<p>

"Just like Malik when Marik sent him to the Shadow Realm…" she breathed. "No, I must be dreaming. It's only in my mind, I must be dreaming…"

"But where would the fun be in that?" A sinister version of Shadow's voice came. Shadow's tanned, long-haired, blue eyes double emerged, grinning sadistically before her.

Shadow glared and clenched her jaw. "_Kiriki,_" she growled.

"I think I'm beginning to like you; you follow things well. If I wasn't with Bakura, I'd totally go after you." She winked.

Shadow looked disgusted. "Raunchy much? I'm straight as a fucking pole and even if I was lesbian or bisexual I'd rather Téa of you. And that's saying something!"

Kiriki faked looking hurt. "Why my dear Kira, I do believe you're losing your touch."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You used to be the mute, emo girl with an ass-kicking, witty side when she needed it. You meet _my_ fiancé and suddenly you become a person. Tsk, tsk." She wagged her finger at Shadow.

Shadow's jaw dropped. "_Your_ fiancé? As if!"

Kiriki shrugged. "I'm what Coralline created mixed with your ancient blood. Bakura thinks you've just remembered your past so—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Shadow yelled bluntly. "Okay, for one, Coralline is the dumb bitch that made me what I am _today_ – a fighter. Two, Bakura is obviously a fucking moron that needs a good whack upside his fucking skull. Three, you are not me, nor are you any mother fucking _part_ of me. And lastly, you are absolutely _nothing_ to Bakura. You obviously want something seriously fucked up and deranged, and I'm not going to let you fuck him over to get it because he can fuck himself up on his own!"

Kiriki smirked. "You have fun with that; because in a matter of time, you'll be absolutely nothing. Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Kira. You have no escape before—"

Shadow suddenly burst out laughing at remembering something. Kiriki asked her what the fuck her problem was.

"_You are the Shadow Child!" Coralline yelled at little six year old Kira. She was shaking all over, obviously from drug withdrawals._

"_Mommy, I don't know what you mean." Kira said, getting scared._

"_I see it! All over you! That wretched aura!" Coralline shrieked and slid down her bedroom wall. Kira stood at the doorway. "To them, you were in a fucked up coma, how the fuck did you get out? ! Why didn't you stay? !"_

"_Mommy, it was too dark there. And the strange creatures scared me."_

_Coralline stared at the small child for a moment. "Why have I been punished with you…? Since the day I got you, I knew you were no good! That is why," she pointed at the small child with a pale, shaking hand, "that is why I named you for what you are. Be gone, Shadow Child!"_

_Kiriki whimpered and scampered off. She called Lizzy and stayed at her house that night like usual._

"Bitch please, I _am_ the Shadows. Why do you think I go by Shadow? I've been here before and got out easy. And besides, 'Kura will know you're not me instantly."

Kiriki didn't seem to pay attention when Shadow referred to him as 'Kura and narrowed her eyes. "How so…?"

Shadow smirked and lifted her red tank-top to reveal the scars of five puncture marks from two years ago. Kiriki gritted her teeth.

"You cannot fuck with this shit, you fucktard." Shadow said simply.

"You will never make it out in time," Kiriki said, then vanished.

Shadow snorted. "Yeah, whatever you stupid whore."

* * *

><p>Kiriki grinned at the scene before her; Bakura has just destroyed the Pharaoh's Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Pharaoh looked ready to drop unconscious.<p>

That's when she set her plan into action.

Kiriki began muttering things in what could have been Latin, and the sky began to split open. A white stallion then flew overhead (not literally, it was just a damn good jump; haha), with Solaris (aka Lizzy) on its back.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, I call you forth to vanquish the darkness within my friend!" She yelled.

Kiriki began saying her chant louder, causing pure darkness to whip around them. Bakura looked utterly stunned. Ra appeared, only to be smothered in the darkness of what Kiriki was summoning.

"Dragon of Dark Fury, I call thee forth!" She yelled.

"You're not Shadow…" Bakura said, stunned.

Kiriki merely smirked as her dragon's tail, which was the size of Slifer all together, wrapped around Ra. Lizzy dropped to the ground in pain.

"Damn straight that fucking skank ain't me!" Shadow's voice was heard overhead.

Shadow flew over them on a black horse of her own, clad in a long black dress that hung off her shoulders and whipped in the wind with her hair behind her. "Demon Cat of the Shadows, I call on you!" A large beast with a cat's form and three enormous tails appeared at Shadow's side as she faced Kiriki.

Lizzy stood, ready to fight the darkness with her friend. "White Fang of the Light, I call on you!" She yelled. A white wolf appeared at Lizzy's side, ready to fight and defend.

"What are you? !" Kiriki shouted at Shadow.

"I'm a fucking waitress, and I'm fucking pissed, you fucking whore." Shadow replied. "I told you not to fuck with me."

"How did you escape? ! I locked you in the Shadow realm!"

Shadow groaned. "Don't you fucking get it yet? He's the darkness," she pointed to Bakura, "she's the light," then to Lizzy, "I'm the in-between! I. Am. The. Fucking. Shadows!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Okie dokie, that's all for today! :D Once again, I'd love to thank Riv and Akane for their lovely reviews; they always make my day(: And I think I'll just do a little explaining for the moment;;

Yes, Coralline is Shadow's drug addicted, fucked up mom. Tora is her real mother that we'll learn more about shortly. There are still many secrets that will be unlocked.

The Kiriki you just met actually has some shit that's wrong with her. The real Kiriki will step forward in due time. Haha. (foreshadowing! :D)

The beasts that Kiriki, Shadow, and Lizzy summoned I made up from my own imagination

^-^ They'll be described as their Guardian Monsters soon. So we'll get to that when we cross that bridge. ^-^ Well, minus Kiriki's. That's just a compilation of darkness and hatred… o.o

I know very well that I'm soo going out of plot with all of this, but it's my fanfic and Shadow and Lizzy pretty much fucked it all up with their entrance anyways.

**Lizzy&Shadow:** HEY!

**Kuraki:** Oh hush up. So what's going to be going down shortly is the Millennium World arc will possibly come to an end shorter than anticipated, I'm still not certain what I'm doing with that. So don't hate me because I'm fucking the plot over! D:

Once everything is settled back in the YGO world, shit is absolutely gonna go down with Lizzy and Shadow. (mostly Shadow)

**Shadow:** Gee, thanks. Sure do feel the fucking love.

**Kuraki:** Don't you think you've said 'fucking' enough today?

**Shadow: ***Shrugs* eh, who really cares?

**Kuraki:** Anyways, *rolls eyes* I'll still be doing regular updates but I'll only be doing one a day until I get back ahead with my stuff. I've been a little distracted lately ^-^'' So I can't give you guys a preview of chapter twelve, but I s'pose I can tell you my plans for it(;

* * *

><p><span>12: Always Darkest Before the Dawn.<span>

Well, I have to watch a little more into season five for this like I have been, but this is where all that Kiriki shit is going to go down. So we're going to learn more about Kiriki, Shadow's past, Shadow's parental figures, and possibly a glimpse into the future, maybe another flashback. I'm not sure. :D But the main deal for this is that shit, is going down.

Shit, is going down. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki:<strong> Well, that's all for today so review and don't hate please! I'll get right on chapter twelve and have it by this time tomorrow! :D


	12. Always Darkest Before the Dawn

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay, this chapter absolutely goes out to Riv and Akane for discovering that Shadow said the F-bomb seventeen times in the last chapter. That made my week. Oh, and Shadow, they also recommend you take anger management courses. I quite agree.

**Shadow:** ANGER MANAGEMENT MY ASS!

**Kuraki:** Shadow, you need the help. GET IT. Anyways, this chapter took a lot of work and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Things start going down officially here. Once you think it gets better, it only goes downhill from there  
>^-^<p>

**Shadow:** You really are trying to screw me over, aren't you?

**Kuraki:** Oh Shadow, you do that all on your own. Onto the drama! :D

* * *

><p><span>12: Always Darkest Before the Dawn.<span>

Shadow's Cat Demon and Kiriki's Fury Dragon battled endlessly. Kiriki dropped to her knees at one point from the energy loss, where Shadow stayed strong. While Kiriki's dragon was caught in the cat's tails, Lizzy told her wolf to finish the onslaught.

"You can't defeat me, Kiriki. I have plenty of things you don't." Shadow told the weakened girl. (**A/N: Anyone else getting flashbacks to the Fight at the Ministry from HP5 between Harry and the Dark Lord? :D**)

"Oh yeah?" Kiriki said roughly. "Like what?"

"A friend that's been by my side since I can remember," Lizzy smiled at that, "strength, stamina, and determination from growing up with a deranged bitch, and a personal side of me that I didn't even know I had that only one person has ever seen." She looked at Bakura who smiled when she looked away.

Kiriki began laughing. "You are in for far more than you bargained for, child."

"Don't speak in riddles you washed up fuck." Shadow spat.

Kiriki pointed to Shadow. "You have no idea what you are going to release in a matter of time. It is going to be a whole new generation of this _same, old, shit._"

Lizzy appeared at Shadow's side confidently. Shadow hid a smile upon seeing her best friend this way.

"Well whatever she's going to 'release', is probably ten times more tolerable than your shit." Lizzy held out her palm towards Kiriki and it began to glow gold. "Darkness be gone!" A golden orb smothered Kiriki and she fell flat on her stomach.

"Must be exhausting to lose your own game," Shadow commented.

"Shadow?" The onyx haired girl looked up and smiled gently at Bakura.

"You're being watched," Lizzy whispered to Shadow. Then Shadow remembered that the Pharaoh and his guards were still there.

"You and I both know what's about to happen," Shadow whispered back, "so let's finish this shit."

Lizzy nodded. "I guess I'll be seeing you in Kul Elna at the stone that holds the Millennium Items than."

"We can make it end differently though." Lizzy looked at Shadow puzzled and curious. "When we get to that point, just follow my lead. You'll know what to do."

Lizzy nodded and Shadow walked over to Bakura. For a moment, they just looked at each other. It was Bakura who spoke first.

"We can save the cute reuniting for later, okay?" Shadow smiled and nodded, then stood by as Bakura's Diabound attacked the other monsters, and he took the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle. She gave Lizzy a farewell look before riding off with Bakura.

* * *

><p>"You act like you just saw a ghost," Shadow commented when they set up camp and she caught Bakura staring at her.<p>

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," he said out of no where.

Shadow spit out the water she was drinking in a perfect spit-take and choked a little. "Wait, what the fuck did you just say? !"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You know damn well what I said."

"Yeah but that was like when Liz saw me smiling! Is it even possible?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her from behind then laid down, pulling her on him. "It is possible. Not that I'd ever repeat myself, however."

"I think I'd probably drop dead if I heard it twice," she laughed and poked his cheek.

Bakura shook his head. "You bring out the worse in me."

"Coming from you, that means I'm bringing out the _nice_ in you. So, nyeh!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just…shut up," he smiled and kissed her.

Shadow smiled. _I'm going to make sure things end differently and everybody is safe…_

* * *

><p><span>-Time Lapse; Episode: Village of Vengeance part 2-<span>

Shadow swallowed hard as she watched Bakura attack the Pharaoh and his guards again and again. She and Lizzy had managed to stay in the background for now, but it was almost time to act. Just before Mahad, as the Dark Magician, lashed his final attack after the spirits of Kul Elna were gone, Shadow stepped forward.

"Enough!" She shouted, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes. "I am going to end this once, and for all."

"It's time this senseless feud was brought to an end and things were set right," Lizzy added.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bakura snapped. "We've come so far, why are you ruining it now? !"

"She is not, she is fixing everything and protecting everyone," a white and black tiger spoke as it entered from the shadows. It shifted into Tora, shocking everybody. "The Ravencrofts are a family of animorphuses – stronger and more unique than ordinary shape-shifters." She smiled and bowed.

"And courtesy of Lady Solaris," Kiriki stepped forward with an honest smile on her face, "the darkness has been lifted from my heart and I mean no harm to anyone. I vowed my help to Lady Shadow."

-Flashback-

_Shadow walked along the Nile with a smile on her face, her long onyx hair blowing back in the gentle wind. Bakura said he'd be back shortly; Shadow didn't bother ask where he was going._

_After last night, she was just glad everything was…_better.

_Shadow stopped cold when she saw Kiriki standing before her. "I thought Li—Solaris got rid of you."_

"_She enlightened me, Lady Shadow," Kiriki explained. "She lifted the darkness from me and I have come to assist you in any way you need. I mean you no hard. I am your ancient spirit, after all."_

_That gave Shadow an idea. "How good are you with magic rituals?"_

"_Fairly decent, why?"_

_Shadow smirked._

-End Flashback-

"Four we are one, each half to a whole," Shadow began the incantation.

"Darkness and Light, we each play a role," Lizzy continued.

"Each to their own, live in the Light," recited Tora.

"Each to their own, ending this fight!" Kiriki concluded.

Winds surrounded everybody and a four-pointed star connected Shadow, Tora, Lizzy, and Kiriki at its outer points with Bakura and Yami on two of the four inner ones.

"Four we are one, each half to a whole," Shadow repeated louder, putting her arms up.

"Darkness and Light, we each play a role," Lizzy followed suit.

"Each to their own, live in the Light," then Tora.

"Each to their own, ending this fight!" And then Kiriki.

Yugi and Ryou appeared at the other two inner points, very confused; Joey, Tristan, Téa, and the Guardians were outside of the spell circle. The incantation was recited two more times, the wind picked up, and everyone was utterly confused and trying to stop whatever was happening to no avail.

A scene began playing in fast forward around them; it was the events that were to follow. The four girls ignored everyone's shouts and kept repeating the incantation over and over.

Bakura, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi dropped to their knees upon feeling a surging pain in their chests. The fast forwarding images sped up and the winds were now equal to that of gale force winds. The floor opened underneath them and when Kiriki concluded the incantation, they all fell through.

Shadow smiled as she fell. _We did it, we saved everyone…_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> HELL YEAH! I'M THE MOTHER FUCKING BOSS!

**Kuraki:** Calm the hell down, girl! It's far from over yet!

**Shadow:** O.o What the hell do you possibly have to torture me with now? ! We just kicked all ass in our way! Kiriki's no long psycho, Zorc got no screen time, Bakura didn't blow any more shit up,

**Bakura:** I'm right here, you know!

**Shadow:** *shrugs* What else is left?

**Kuraki:** *grins evilly* Oh, there's plenty left to this story. I'm also planning on a sequel ^-^

**Shadow:** O.O I am so fucked up the ass.

**Kuraki:** Purdy much! :D Anyways, sorry that I don't have another chapter preview but I think you guys can manage. I'd like to take this time to tell you where I got my chapter titles, though!

* * *

><p>1: <span>Meet Me at the Equinox:<span> a song by Death Cab for Cutie.

2: Beautiful Nightmares: _Sweet Dream (Beautiful Nightmare)_ by Beyoncé.

3: Devil's Doorway: some movie title I saw somewhere on TV but never watched it.

4: Snared by Desire: Trap of Love by the Hex Girls featuring Daphne "Crush" Blake from the utterly stupid new version of Scooby-doo.

5: Dangerous Love Affair: I do believe that's from _Run This Town_ by Jay-Z featuring Kanye West and Rihanna

6: Lock the Last Open Door: _All That I'm Living For_ by Evanescence (which is boss).

7: Bad Things: I think that one's from a True Blood episode or something. I really have no idea. Haha.

8: Choose Your Fate: the intro to the video for _Gorgeous Nightmare_ by Escape the Fate (which is also boss).

9: Princess Resurrection: an amazing manga and anime that I haven't watched or read in forever but have full intention to again.

1o: It Seems Like Just Yesterday…: a line from _Make It Stop (September's Children)_ by Rise Against (amazing song and video)

11: This Is Our Sweet Blasphemy: a line from _Sweet Blasphemy_ by the ever so amazing Black Veil Brides (insert enormous heart here)

12: Always Darkest Before the Dawn: another line from _Make It Stop (September's Children)_ by Rise Against.

Just thought I'd give credit to their respective owners as well as Yu-Gi-Oh because I don't own that either ^-^

**Shadow:** As much as you wish you did, you mother fucking creeper.

**Kuraki:** Pretty much! :D Oh, and the story title: The Broken is an album title from Brokencyde(: Well, that's all for today. Don't forget to review, my lovelies(: And any Bakura/OC fanfic(s) you know of that are good/that you have written, I'd be more than happy to check out(:


	13. Leave This Town

13: Leave This Town.

Shadow woke up as she was being carried up some stairs. Her eyes unstuck themselves and opened to see Bakura just as he was setting her down. It was the present back in the pyramid.

Bakura sighed as he paced in front of the sitting Shadow. He pinched the bridge of his nose then spoke, "Have you any idea what you've just done?"

Shadow blinked in confusion. Why was he going all dad-like on her all of a sudden? "Uhm…I'm going to have to say 'no' and wonder what the hell you're talking about and why the fuck my hair is long again."

Bakura gave her a sharp look and was about to speak when Shadow saw her answer: Ryou.

Shadow's jaw dropped a little bit. "Mother fucker…" she breathed.

The rest of the gang followed suit; Lizzy (who hugged the life out of Shadow), Tristan, Téa, Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami. Shadow blinked, having no idea what to say for once in her life. Lizzy stared blankly at the scene, also clueless.

"Did we do this?" Lizzy whispered to Shadow as they stood.

"Yes, actually, you did," Ishizu Ishtar replied, walking in with her two brothers. Lizzy and Shadow secretly gawked at Malik. "When you two, Madame Tora, and Lady Kiriki were casting your incantation, what you did was split the yamis from their hikaris."

"You have got to be shitting me; we read that spell or whatever when were twelve!" Shadow replied in shock.

Malik shrugged. "Well whatever you did gave the Pharaoh and Bakura bodies of their own."

Shadow's eye twitched and she began hitting Bakura in his back repetitively. "YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FRICKEN BODY NOW! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING LIKE I FUCKED UP? !"

"Is she like this often?" Ryou asked Lizzy quietly.

Lizzy nodded. "When we get back, I'm bringing her to anger management classes."

Ryou's lips twitched towards a smile as he watched Shadow and Bakura argue. "N-no, I think things look fine this way."

Lizzy erupted with laughter. "You know what, Ryou? I could not agree more. Bakura seems like a better way for Shadow to release her rage."

Ishizu cleared her throat, thus silencing Bakura and Shadow. The two looked away from each other and Shadow hid a light pink blush.

"You should return home to your…err...normal lives," she said. "The seven Millennium Items are back where they should be. Since the yamis have bodies of their own now, everything can be normal." She smiled.

"As for Shadow and Lizzy," Malik added, "we've done some research and found that you two can combine your magic to create a portal between these worlds so you can leave."

Lizzy exhaled a sigh of relief where Shadow looked at her feet, resisting the urge to cry. She actually liked it here.

Everyone got on a flight to Domino City (excluding Kaiba who took his personal jet home the moment he came back), and Shadow remained quiet through the entire trip, staring out the window blankly. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid of flying anymore.

About ten hours later, they landed in Domino City and Shadow still hadn't spoken a word. Everyone laughed and spoke about everything, but Shadow wanted to curl up in a dark corner and cry like a little girl. She knew Lizzy wanted to go home, and she couldn't let Lizzy fend for herself in NYC all alone; especially not with her psycho brother on the loose.

Shadow gasped when they stopped at the park to open the portal. Lizzy asked her what was wrong. "What about Markus? He's probably been waiting to finish us off. We can't go back or we'll get killed, Liz."

"You can handle him, Shadow," Lizzy smiled. "And we can just move to Massachusetts or something. We'll be fine."

_I just don't want to leave…_ Shadow thought sadly.

While Lizzy said goodbye to everyone, Ryou came up to Shadow with a look of concern on his face. "You don't want to leave, do you?" Shadow shook her head. "I'd say Bakura doesn't want you to either. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Shadow looked up and saw Bakura staring at the sky, his eyes cold. Shadow nodded and hugged Ryou, letting a few tears slip her grey eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "As far as you and I are concerned, that never happened. I don't cry."

Ryou smiled gently and nodded. As Shadow walked away, he sighed. "I never thought I'd see Bakura love a girl and hurt so much when he had to let her go…"

"Hey," Shadow said quietly as she stood next to Bakura, staring at the sky as the sun began to set.

"Hey," he replied.

"I wanted to uhm, thank you, for everything, and say—"

"No," he interrupted her, "you're not going to say 'goodbye' because that means you're not coming back and you're going to."

Shadow smiled gently and fought the tears forming in her eyes. "I promise I will. Real soon, too."

Bakura heard the pain in her voice and knew she was about to cry. "D-don't do that."

"What?" Shadow asked with a sniffle.

"We're not the crying types, so please don't."

Shadow smiled up at him with glossy eyes. "You said 'please' now, too. I really am screwing with your heard, aren't I?"

Bakura looked down at Shadow, his mahogany eyes no longer cold but gentle towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and felt her crying against his chest. "Yeah," he whispered into her hair, "you really are screwing with my head."

The two broke apart and Shadow secretly dried her face with her sweater sleeve. Without any final words, Lizzy and Shadow joined hands.

"Ready to go home?" Lizzy asked eagerly. Shadow remained silent.

A portal opened up, and with a final sad glance to Ryou and Bakura, Shadow stepped through with Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Back at Ryou's house, Ryou and Bakura sat at the kitchen table eating their dinner in an awkward and depressing silence.<p>

"Why didn't you tell her?" Ryou said out of no where.

Bakura's cold and empty eyes glared at him. "Tell who what?"

Ryou sighed and put his fork down. "Why didn't you tell Shadow you love her? It could have made them stay."

Bakura looked back at his plate and poked at his food. He really had no appetite. He just felt…_empty._

* * *

><p>Lizzy watched Shadow poke her food around her plate and not even eat a single bite of it. She hadn't said a single word since they returned; it was like she was going back to her old, mute self.<p>

"Shadow, what's the matter?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

Shadow stood from the table, her onyx hair covering her pale face. "Not hungry. I'm going to bed."

Half and hour later, Lizzy passed Shadow's room and heard her sobbing. She sighed and went to bed herself. Lizzy had no idea how truly _empty_ Shadow felt right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> HOORAY! I'm back ahead on my chapters! :D Why yes, last night I was so imsomniatic that I wrote this chapter, fourteen, and fifteen. So here's a preview for chapter fourteen where things get…bumpy. ^-^ Don't forget to review! :D

Also, I almost cried writing this chapter D': I totally felt like Shadow in this exact moment; who's with me? Haha.

* * *

><p><span>14: Forever Starts Today.<span>

Lizzy's jaw dropped. "That's not even possible, Shadow!"

"Yes, Lizzy, it is. I didn't tell you something kind of crucial."

"Who? !"

Shadow groaned. _Here we go with the 20 Questions game,_ She thought. "Bakura."

Lizzy's eye twitched. "When? !"

Shadow looked up at Lizzy with bored eyes. "When we flew to Egypt after he 'kidnapped' me in the bathroom."

"YOU LOST IT IN AN AIRPLANE BATHROOM? !" Lizzy almost screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled back. "The way you say it makes me feel even sluttier than I already fell, thank you! And it also makes me wanna blow even more chunks!"

Ignoring the 'blowing more chunks' comment, Lizzy dropped to the floor and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Shadow! But it's kind of a lot to take it, you know?"

Shadow nodded. "It was kind of a last minute thing."

Lizzy gaped at her. "You had unprotected sex on a plane in a bathroom with the badass of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Shadow nodded. "How come you always get so lucky? !" She slumped down next to Shadow who stared at her blonde friend like she was a deranged imbecile.

"Liz, it'd be lucky if I wasn't probably _pregnant_ right now!"


	14. Forever Starts Today

**Kuraki-chan:** I would absolutely love to thank **Adorehim88** for reviewing; if it wasn't for her, I would not be updating right now :D So onto what's turned into my soap opera! Haha.

**Shadow:** You're a demented old bat.

**Kuraki:** O.o How the hell am I old? !

**Shadow:** *shrug* Because I said so.

* * *

><p><span>14: Forever Starts Today.<span>

Shadow rolled onto her back and felt overwhelmed with nausea. She stood and ran into the bathroom where she threw up violently, awaking Lizzy.

Lizzy ran into the bathroom and held her friend's newly long hair as she emptied her stomach. She flushed the toilet and Lizzy handed her a tissue as she sat on the floor.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Lizzy asked.

Shadow looked up at the white ceiling, still feeling very sick. "I need you, to do me, a favour, and not freak out."

"Anything, Shadow. Do you want an Advil or something? Are you sick?"

Shadow shook her head. "No, Lizzy; but I have a theory." She put a hand over her mouth, her eyes went wide, and she vomited again.

"You know," Lizzy chuckled, "you're vomiting like you have morning sickness. But there's no way you could be pregnant because we're both still virgins. You must have the stomach flu or something."

Shadow shook her head as she flushed the toilet again and sat back down on the floor. "I need you to go to the store, and get a pregnancy test, Liz."

Lizzy's jaw dropped. "That's not even possible, Shadow!"

"Yes, Lizzy, it is. I didn't tell you something kind of crucial."

"Who? !"

Shadow groaned. _Here we go with the 20 Questions game,_ She thought. "Bakura."

Lizzy's eye twitched. "When? !"

Shadow looked up at Lizzy with bored eyes. "When we flew to Egypt after he 'kidnapped' me in the bathroom."

"YOU LOST IT IN AN AIRPLANE BATHROOM? !" Lizzy almost screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled back. "The way you say it makes me feel even sluttier than I already fell, thank you! And it also makes me wanna blow even more chunks!"

Ignoring the 'blowing more chunks' comment, Lizzy dropped to the floor and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Shadow! But it's kind of a lot to take it, you know?"

Shadow nodded. "It was kind of a last minute thing."

Lizzy gaped at her. "You had unprotected sex on a plane in a bathroom with the badass of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Shadow nodded. "How come you always get so lucky? !" She slumped down next to Shadow who stared at her blonde friend like she was a deranged imbecile.

"Liz, it'd be lucky if I wasn't probably _pregnant_ right now!"

Lizzy put a hand to her mouth and jumped up. "I am so sorry! I'll throw on some jeans and run down to the drug store to get the test for you right away, Shadow!"

Shadow nodded. "Be careful out there."

"I will." Lizzy left the bathroom and dressed to go to the drug store.

Shadow put her hair in a ponytail. "So that's what Kiriki meant when she was ranting about how I'd be unleashing something into this world. How could I be so stupid…?" She sat against the wall and let the warm tears run down her pale cheeks.

"What am I going to do now…?" She sobbed.

Twenty minutes later, Lizzy returned with the pregnancy test. She waited in the living room for about five minutes before she heard Shadow burst into tears. She ran in and held her friend as she sobbed.

"What'd it say, Shadow?" Lizzy asked gently.

"It was positive, I'm pregnant…" Lizzy let a few tears slip as she held Shadow while she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki:<strong> So I was thinking about cutting the story here but because I couldn't sleep last night I was like, "NOPE! *suddenly gets energy and ideas to write* and wrote chapter fifteen and am currently working on sixteen. So this chapter goes out to **Adorehim88** for her comment because without it, I wouldn't have updated until tomorrow(:

And you guys are lucky that I didn't cut the story here and make you wait for a sequel! Even though I'm already planning on a very fucked up sequel after this ^-^ Onto the preview! :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>15: You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home.<span>

Ryou was sitting on his porch in a slump; Bakura hasn't said or eaten anything since Shadow left. There had to be—

"Well hello there," he smiled down at a black cat. He saw Bakura's name on the card in its mouth and smiled big. (**A/N: cue squealing fangirls; myself included. Haha**) He had a very good feeling about this.

"You've got something for Bakura, do you?" The cat nodded. "Well, come on in than! He could use something to brighten his mood." Ryou led the cat in and called for Bakura.

"What?" Bakura said as he came downstairs.

"I think I've got something that will make you feel better," Ryou smiled.

The black cat padded over to Bakura and sat at his feet, holding the note up for him. He took the note and when he opened it, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a little.

"What is it?" Ryou asked curiously.

Bakura handed him the note and Ryou's reaction was the same.

_Two things;_

_1) My Spirit Animal is a black cat. I look cute, right?_

_And 2) I'm pregnant._

_-Shadow_


	15. You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Kuraki-chan:** This chapter ABSOLUTELY goes out to **Adorehim88** for leaving such an amazing review that actually made me start to tear up. **RiverTear980** and **Adorehim88** are officially my two best readers/reviewers that make my day :D So onto what's slowly turning into something cute and adorable only to get jacked up in a matter of time! :D

* * *

><p><span>15: You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home.<span>

As Lizzy and Shadow walked into the living room, they were greeted by Tora, who opened her arms for her daughter. Shadow embraced her mother tightly but couldn't cry anymore.

"Oh my child, I sensed this coming. You must go back to him, Shadow. You must tell him of his child." Tora told her daughter.

"He doesn't particularly seem like the paternal type," Shadow replied monotone.

Tora put her hands on Shadow's cheeks and smiled. "You'd be surprised, my little kitten."

"Kitten? Is that what Shadow can shift into?" Lizzy asked.

Tora nodded. "Yes, I sense that your go-to animal, or Spirit Animal, is a black cat. I do believe you can use that to your advantage," she winked.

Shadow smiled upon getting the idea.

Around noon that day, Shadow and Lizzy went back to the Yu-Gi-Oh realm, and went to the Kame Game Shop first. Poor Atem looked ready to have a heart attack when the girls told him the news. The others at least tried to be happy.

"I can call Ryou and Bakura so they can come over and you can tell them if you want," Yugi suggested with a smile.

Shadow shook her head. "Thanks, Yugi, but I have another plan." She handed Lizzy a folded piece of paper with Bakura's name written on the front, then shifted into a black cat in front of everyone.

"I'll be back soon with good news hopefully," Shadow said. Lizzy put the note in her mouth and she padded off towards Ryou's house.

_Please go smoothly,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Ryou was sitting on his porch in a slump; Bakura hasn't said or eaten anything since Shadow left. There had to be—<p>

"Well hello there," he smiled down at a black cat. He saw Bakura's name on the card in its mouth and smiled big. (**A/N: cue squealing fangirls; myself included. Haha**) He had a very good feeling about this.

"You've got something for Bakura, do you?" The cat nodded. "Well, come on in than! He could use something to brighten his mood." Ryou led the cat in and called for Bakura.

"What?" Bakura said as he came downstairs.

"I think I've got something that will make you feel better," Ryou smiled.

The black cat padded over to Bakura and sat at his feet, holding the note up for him. He took the note and when he opened it, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a little.

"What is it?" Ryou asked curiously.

Bakura handed him the note and Ryou's reaction was the same.

_Two things;  
><em>_  
><em>_1) My Spirit Animal is a black cat. I look cute, right?  
><em>_And 2) I'm pregnant._

_-Shadow_

"Sh-Shadow?" Bakura said.

"No, I'm just some random stray that picked up writing with my paws as a hobby," the cat replied sarcastically with Shadow's voice. It turned into Shadow and she smiled. "Who else would it be with a family of shifters in her bloodline?"

Bakura stared at her in awe. Shadow didn't know it that was a good thing or a bad thing because he's never done that.

"Ryou…you've put up with him for longer; is this a good or a bad reaction…?" Shadow asked cautiously.

"I…I haven't the slightest bloody idea…" Ryou replied, still rather stunned himself.

Shadow began to get anxious with the boys' reactions. She nearly cried and ran away before Bakura lifted her into the air in a tight embrace.

"That has to be the most amazing news I've heard in 5,000 years!" He said as he kissed her. (**A/N: And here's the beginning of a cute, romance story. *gasp!* Bakura's going soft. Haha.**)

"Seriously?" Shadow said when he set her down. "I never pictured you as the paternal type."

"Me either," commented Ryou, surprised.

"Tora said something about our bloodlines continuing but I had no idea what she meant. But now…" He smiled and kissed her. (**A/N: Hm, Bakura smiling…is that better or worse than whenever 100 puppies die because Kaiba smiled?**)

"I much prefer the name Chloe in this century, thank you," Tora said as she appeared in the living room. "I do believe I'll meet you at the game shop later, my darlings." With that, she vanished.

"Congratulations for both of you!" Ryou said as he hugged Shadow.

"I never thought I'd feel anything like this," Bakura kissed Shadow's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Shadow looked up at him curiously.

Bakura looked at Ryou who nodded, then back at Shadow. "We've both opened sides of each other we never knew existed," he began.

"Where are you going with this exactly…?"

Bakura smiled and put a hand on Shadow's cheek. "Shadow Ravencroft, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> In the words of Shadow, HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!

**Shadow:** O.O I'll be mother fucking damned.

**Ryou:** Well, this certainly took an expected twist.

**Kuraki:** Oh sweeties, it only gets worse from here ^-^ I'm already planning the sequel! :D It's called September's Children and it's gonna be the most amazingly fucked up stuff you'll ever read :D

**Shadow:** This has something to do with the second generation of all this bullshit, doesn't it?

**Kuraki:** You're catching on, my dear! :D Oh, and I have two polls up about pairings and such for the sequel that I could really use some insight to so go check those out and vote and such and more importantly, review my dears! :D And here's a preview for chapter sixteen(:

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>16: Do You Believe In Magic?<span>

"Well?" Shadow said motherly to her friend. "I'm waiting for an explanation, missy."

"I still want to know why you think our kid is going to be a girl," Bakura said.

"Don't mess with the Mommy Clan!" Shadow and Ryou said.

"Just go along with it," Lizzy told Bakura, "it'll make things ten times easier."

Shadow put her arm around Ryou again. "Ryou knows these things because he's cool like that."

"Ryou knows those things because he was a mama's boy growing up." Bakura countered.

"I'd rather be a mama's boy that be in denial that I'm obviously having a girl." Ryou retorted.

"Where the hell is this coming from? !" Bakura asked, confused and stunned.

"I don't know but I find it amusing!" Shadow laughed.


	16. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Kuraki-chan:** I feel so proud so say that this story is starting to be tied up :D There's this chapter, and I'm working on seventeen being the utterly long finale chapter then I'll get on September's Children for some seriously fucked up stuff :D And I just thought I'd mention that along with some familiar faces, there will be some newbies and friends of mine in there as well :D

**Shadow:** Oh son of a bitch, don't tell me…

**Kuraki:** YUPP! Riv and Adorehim88 are making appearances! :D

**Shadow:** *facedesk* Just get on with this damn thing so you can continue to torture me.

**Kuraki:** *shrugs* Whatever you say! :D

* * *

><p><span>16: Do You Believe In Magic?<span>

"Shadow Ravencroft, I love you."

For a moment, Shadow just stared at him in awe. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tackled him in a hug.

"I think that's her way of saying she loves you too," Ryou smiled.

Shadow stepped back and wiped her eyes, a huge smile on her face. She nodded and said, 'Yeah, it is." She looked up at Bakura, her grey eyes gleaming, "Because I love you too."

* * *

><p>Shadow and Bakura walked hand-in-hand to the game shop, Ryou following and secretly overjoyed that his yami has finally found happiness. As they walked down the street, they mused over possible baby names.<p>

"I've always liked the name Tessa. Tessa, Kelsey, Sophie, Symone, I could go on." Shadow shrugged.

Bakura resisted a laugh. "You say that as though it's going to be a girl."

"Of course she is," Shadow argued confidently, "my maternal, what was the word you used again? _Premonitions_ tell me so." She giggled.

"I think I'd agree with Shadow," commented Ryou. "A mother usually does have a strong sense of what gender her unborn baby will be. My mum knew I'd be a boy and she was right," he smiled.

Shadow felt triumphant and stuck her tongue out at Bakura. "Don't mess with the Mommy Clan."

Bakura looked at Ryou. "Did your mother predict how girl you'd be as well?"

"Did yours predict your bloody bad attitude for no reason?" Ryou smiled again.

Shadow laughed and put her free arm around Ryou. "I think we're a bad influence on you, but I like it."

Bakura was stunned. Never would he expect his innocent little hikari to say such a thing to him!

After that little escapade, the trip arrived at the game shop for another surprise: Joey and Lizzy kissing.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Shadow yelled in shock. The two blondes parted and blushed.

Bakura chuckled. "Get some, Wheeler."

Lizzy gave Shadow a look that said, 'You-taught-him-that? !' to which Shadow nodded.

Ryou blinked in shock. "Well that was…unexpected."

"Ryou's poor virgin eyes!" Shadow said dramatically.

"Your unborn child's poor virgin ears!" Lizzy countered. "You know, children can hear things before they're born."

"Uh…not this early in, Liz. She's barely the size of my fricken pinky."

"Yeah, well, it's still bad!" Lizzy huffed.

"I think I heard Yug callin' me, be right back, guys!" Joey laughed nervously and went into the kitchen.

"Well?" Shadow said motherly to her friend. "I'm waiting for an explanation, missy."

"I still want to know why you think our kid is going to be a girl," Bakura said.

"Don't mess with the Mommy Clan!" Shadow and Ryou said.

"Just go along with it," Lizzy told Bakura, "it'll make things ten times easier."

Shadow put her arm around Ryou again. "Ryou knows these things because he's cool like that."

"Ryou knows those things because he was a mama's boy growing up." Bakura countered.

"I'd rather be a mama's boy than be in denial that I'm obviously having a girl." Ryou retorted.

"Where the hell is this coming from? !" Bakura asked, confused and stunned.

"I don't know but I find it amusing!" Shadow laughed.

The rest of the gang came out and they sat around, making a list of possible baby names.

"How about Melody?" Serenity suggested.

Shadow's eyes lit up. "I love it! How about you, 'Kura?"

Bakura arched an eyebrow. "Two things; first, did you seriously just call me 'Kura?" Shadow nodded with a smile. "And second, it sounds fine but why do you like it so much?"

"Because as a little kid I loved the Little Mermaid and the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is my favourite movie and Ariel's daughter's name is Melody and as a little kid I always sung along to her parts." Shadow ranted with a smile.

"Then there's Alice from Alice in Wonderland," Lizzy added.

"I like the name Alice, but the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat are my favourite characters. Alice irritates me."

"I regret asking all of a sudden," Bakura muttered.

"If you like names from TV shows, how about Zoey from Mew Mew Power?" Téa suggested.

"You watched that too? !" Lizzy and Shadow said in unison. Téa nodded with a smile.

"Okay, we have about thirty girl names, what if – on the slight chance – it is a boy?" Bakura asked tiredly.

"Sasuke." Shadow grinned.

"She had a thing for watching Naruto on Saturdays as well." Lizzy explained.

"This is going to be a long damn night…" Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose and Shadow put her head on his shoulder, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> So I'm fairly certain that the next chapter is going to be pretty long and where I'm ending this story. Then I'll start on September's Children because there's no way in hell I can just stop this stuff yet ^-^ So here's a preview for what I have so far for chapter seventeen and don't forget to review! :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>17: I'm A Believer.<span>

_July 29__th__._

"I need details, boy!" Lizzy said on the phone.

"It was rather cute, actually," Ryou replied to the excited blonde as he sat cross-legged on his bed. "Because Shadow mentioned something about wanting their children to have a normal beginning, then Bakura got down and asked her to marry him. She said yes with a bloody huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes."

"AWH!" Lizzy yelled. She sniffled, "That is just too cute. But, what did she mean about the kids?"

"I don't quite know, Lizzy. But I don't think she wants their first words to be, 'Let's duel!' or 'I'm going to send you to the Shadow Realm!' She probably wants them to have the same life you guys did. Well, minus the horrid parts of course."

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, I'd expect that from her," she smiled. "Shadow cares more about protecting those she loves more than her own happiness or well-being."

Ryou smiled at something he just thought of. "I think I've got an idea for them, than."


	17. I'm A Believer

**Kuraki-chan: **Okay, so this is the finale before the epilogue(: It's five pages written – front and back, so it should be a pretty decent length(: Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><span>17: I'm A Believer.<span>

It was now July 17th and life was going great for everyone. Shadow was about four months pregnant and having an amazing relationship with Bakura while living with him and Ryou, Lizzy was always beaming from having gotten together with Joey and living with him and Serenity; life was finally peaceful in Domino City after a very long time.

In fact, it was just a few days ago that Bakura and Shadow had gone to the doctor's to check on the baby and got a few happy surprises themselves.

* * *

><p><span>-July 14<span>th – Dr. Kinnear's Office-

Dr. Kinnear smiled proudly as she looked at the ultrasound monitor. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Shadow smiled up at Bakura who nodded. "Yeah, we'd love to."

Dr. Kinnear cocked her head to the side, looking closely at the monitor before grinning. "A boy," Bakura grinned victoriously, "_and_ a girl."

The couple looked at the woman stunned. "Uhm, what?" Shadow said.

Dr. Kinnear turned the monitor towards them. "Both seem to be developing exceptionally; quicker than most children, if you will. On the left here is the boy who seems to be slightly larger than the girl on the right, here."

Shadow and Bakura looked at the monitor in amazement. All this time, both of them were right.

"So…are you saying that they might be…early?" Bakura asked.

Dr. Kinnear nodded. "Yes, about four to six weeks I predict. Possibly around late October or mid November. Because your children are maturing so quickly, I recommend getting an ultrasound every so often so we can make sure that they will be healthy and start planning on delivery dates," she smiled.

* * *

><p><span>-Present-<span>

"Hello?" Shadow asked as she answered the phone.

"Shadow!" Came Lizzy's voice. "Oh my Ra do I have a handful of news for you!"

"This, I _have_ to hear." Shadow mused.

"S-so you know how me and Joey have been together for a while, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And how you lost it to Bakura when you'd barely known him for a week?"

Shadow sweatdropped. "Yes, Lizzy. I was there."

Lizzy laughed nervously. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to go all mom on me?"

Shadow smirked. "You're what, eight weeks pregnant now? I already knew that."

Lizzy's jaw dropped. "How did you know? !"

"Sweetie, I just _know_ things. Did you forget that already?" The two laughed and hung up. "Sheesh, I was wondering when she was going to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Bakura asked as he sat on the couch with Shadow, a drink in his hand.

"Lizzy; that she's eight weeks pregnant." Shadow replied simply.

Bakura choked on what he was drinking. "A Wheeler spawn is about to be unleashed? !"

"Everyone thought and said the same about you," Ryou commented as he sat in the arm chair with a cup of tea.

Bakura ignored his comment like he had been for the last few months. Shadow, as usual, tried not to laugh.

"Anyways," spoke Shadow, "so Lizzy's pregnant, I'm pregnant, I hear on the news this morning that Kaiba might have some secret hottie, and I do believe little Ryou has a little something going on, doesn't he?" She winked and the two white-haired teens choked on their drinks.

"I wouldn't believe it even if I saw it!" Bakura said.

Ryou tried to hide a blush. "Yeah, well, Malik called last night and said there's this girl he's been talking to and he's been thinking about asking her out. Oh, and he might visit soon."

Bakura blinked in shock. "Malik's getting ass too? ! What has become of this damned world? !"

Shadow punched his arm. "You better shut up before you don't get any ass."

Ryou smiled innocently and drank his tea. Shadow huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

_Damn mood swings…_ Bakura thought as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

><p><span>July 29<span>th

"You've got that look on your face again," Bakura told Shadow. "You're thinking about something and don't like it."

Shadow sighed. "I was thinking that I don't want out kids to be in jeopardy here. But back in New York there's Markus. I just want them to have a normal beginning, you know?" Shadow put her hands on her enlarged stomach.

Bakura smiled and kneeled in front of Shadow as she sat on the couch and put his hands on hers. "We'll figure out something. But until then," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened it and said, "Shadow Ravencroft, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

* * *

><p>"I need details, boy!" Lizzy said on the phone.<p>

"It was rather cute, actually," Ryou replied to the excited blonde as he sat cross-legged on his bed. "Because Shadow mentioned something about wanting their children to have a normal beginning, then Bakura got down and asked her to marry him. She said yes with a bloody huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes."

"AWH!" Lizzy yelled. She sniffled, "That is just too cute. But, what did she mean about the kids?"

"I don't quite know, Lizzy. But I don't think she wants their first words to be, 'Let's duel!' or 'I'm going to send you to the Shadow Realm!' She probably wants them to have the same life you guys did. Well, minus the horrid parts of course."

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, I'd expect that from her," she smiled. "Shadow cares more about protecting those she loves more than her own happiness or well-being."

Ryou smiled at something he just thought of. "I think I've got an idea for them, than."

* * *

><p>As Ryou entered the living room after his call with Lizzy, he saw Bakura and Shadow looking over a bunch of papers and looking exhausted.<p>

"What are you guys up to?" Ryou asked with a smile. Shadow smiled at him and he added, "And I mean besides being engaged, because I already called Lizzy and told her."

"You little snoop!" Bakura exclaimed.

Shadow laughed. "Well, it temporarily saves me from having a five hour conversation with her about the arrangements."

"What else did you hear you little eavesdropper?" Bakura glared at his hikari.

Ryou shrugged. "Not much. So, what are you up to?"

"I've been thinking," Shadow began seriously, "and I want our kids to have a normal start on life. No dueling, no shifting, no magic; not until their ready."

"So we're looking for places to live in Shadow's realm," added Bakura.

Ryou's face lit up. "Well, I'm not sure if it would be the same in your realm but I'm quite certain it'd be bloody close; you could always try Manchester in England, it was a peaceful little town when I was a kid. About an hour from London, beautiful scenery, lovely people, it was wonderful when I was a child."

Shadow looked up at Bakura with bright eyes. "What do you say?"

Bakura smiled down at her. "It's worth a shot."

Shadow motioned for Ryou to come over and she hugged him. "Thank you so much, Ryou."

"Anything for you two," he replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>September 18<span>th.

Shadow looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she set her brush down. She smiled; everything was going so perfectly. Her and Bakura were getting married in January (courtesy of Lizzy), they were moving to Manchester in March (courtesy of Ryou), and she was waiting eagerly for her two lovely babies.

She suddenly got one of her 'premonitions' as Bakura calls them. She called for him and he asked what the matter was.

"I…I think it's time."

Bakura blinked in shock. "Th-that's not possible. Dr. Kinnear said—"

"Forget what the bat said! I think I'd know these kinds of things!" Shadow said frantically.

* * *

><p><span>-At the Hospital-<span>

Shadow laid in her bed as another of the contractions passed. Bakura came back in the room with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh I do not need that look right now," Shadow commented. "Where the hell is Lizzy?"

"Getting signed in." Bakura said in disbelieve.

"What?" Bakura nodded slowly. "No fricken way!"

"Wheeler told me that they were talking to their doctor and she suggested that Lizzy be admitted because of the rapid growth of their kid."

"Mother fucker…" Shadow then felt the surge of another contraction.

* * *

><p><span>13 hours later – September 19<span>th, about 8:30 a.m.

Tears rolled down Shadow's pale face as she held her baby girl in her arms. Bakura forced himself not to as he held their boy. Both babies were of normal size and weight and went by Dimitri Akefia Ravencroft and Zoey Alice Ravencroft. Dimitri was born first, before the sun rose, and Zoey was born just after the sun rose.

"Look at what we've unleashed on the world," Shadow said quietly.

"Everyone's in trouble now," Bakura replied. "I love you, so much, Shadow."

"I love you too, Bakura. And I love our little miracles." Shadow smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Hm…I think I can do the epilogue tonight. It's gonna be short, that's for sure. And I'll start posting September's Children tomorrow! :D Don't forget to review, guys! :D


	18. Epilogue

**The Broken:**_**Epilogue.**_

The date was now March 27th and all was going well for everybody. Shadow and Bakura and their two lovely little babies have settled into a nice house in Manchester, England, Lizzy and Joey had a double wedding with Shadow and Bakura on January 17th and now owned their own house with their own little boy, Sayer James Wheeler who was born September 24th, and after that streak of love, it seemed like everybody was feeling it.

Ryou's been spending time with a lovely young girl named Miyu Cramer, rumours were flying about a possible girl that Seto Kaiba was seeing, Tristan and Serenity have been seeing each other, and Ryou's been hearing a lot about a girl that Malik's been talking to.

All was finally peaceful in the town of Domino after a long streak of nonstop chaos.

On May 15th, Lizzy discovered she was pregnant yet again and on December 29th she delivered a healthy baby girl that she and Joey named Harper Echo Wheeler.

Back in Manchester, the Ravencrofts were adjusting to a normal life while still keeping in contact with their old friends. Dimitri now had dark hair that was almost to his chocolate eyes, and Shadow recently cut Zoey's snow white bangs out of her sapphire eyes while her hair touched her shoulders.

Shadow had been talking more and more with Tora (or Chloe) and discovering so much about herself. She always answered to Shadow, but instead of the name Kira which Coralline gave to her, she was now Mrs. Karin "Shadow" Melinda Ravencroft. The scars on her stomach from when she was 16 from the Millennium Ring had vanished since the Millennium Items were now safely in their resting place.

Everybody lived their lives like normal in peace and harmony.

_But how long will it be before new secrets are kept, old wounds opened, and new troubles arise…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Alright! The Broken is officially over! I'll get right on September's Children and start posting tomorrow! :D

**Shadow:** It's about freaking time you cut this crap!

**Kuraki:** Oh Shadow, we won't miss your bitchy humour(: Anyways, comment my lovelies so you can meet the second generation! :D


End file.
